


Needs

by Kurei16



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bondage, Developing Relationship, Kinks, Knotting, LATER, Light daddy kink, M/M, Many Kinks, Master/Slave, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sub Black Hat (Villainous), Tags May Change, idk - Freeform, is it even a kink?, mishmash of emotions, monster kink, possessive Black Hat, sub Flug, they change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: "It's just sex" said Black Hat to Flug, spreading his legs lewdy."Of course, sir" was shakily answer.





	1. Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Oh damn, this was fun.

 It was advertisement day, Black Hat, Flug and Cam Bot were in lab, presenting the newest weapon of Black Hat Inc, along with 5.0.5, who was just observing them from corner of the room. Weapon was named The Soul Exterminator, in short TSE. It was in the shape of small ray gun and had power to destroy spirits. Metaphorically and not, it was supposed to destroy energy which made certain human them, but without destroying that human. Black Hat explained it as ‘ray which turn your worst enemies into pathetic mess’. Fair enough.

 Flug aimed TSE at low-key hero who was caught by Demencia few days ago, while Black Hat was talking. Doctor looked at frightened human, he already knew what this thing is capable of and was more than willing to try it again. He heard order to prepare and looked at Cam Bot, feeling sweat under his gloves. He will never get use to filming those adds.

 Doctor wanted to say something about how ray is functioning, so he smiled under the bag, more to soothe himself than to look nice for viewers, and opened his mouth. But before he could say anything there was loud THUD. He yelped, jumped slightly and pressed trigger out of reflex.

 It was thing which happened few times before. Startled Flug firing some deadly ray and hitting something, sometimes it was Black Hat, sometimes wall (once he destroyed big part of mansion), on air. This time, unfortunately, ray hit demon’s arm. It just brushed over him and flopped against wall, vanishing immediately, but eldritch hissed anyway.

 “Sorry!” yelled Demencia, who just slammed metal door and moved toward 5.0.5.

 “Oh fuck, sir, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

 “Shut up Flug” Black Hat growled back angrily, holding his arm, but he let it go when he saw Cam Bot, turned toward him. He scowled. “You was supposed to wait till I move!” demon scolded Flug, knowing that he should show some anger at least to hold his image. He grabbed doctor’s shirt with unharmed hand and moved him closer.

 “I-I-I’m sorry sir! It won’t happen again!”

 “You told this four times already!”

 Flug squinted, holding his hands high to protect him, squishing TSE in one of them. He didn’t see weird glare demon send toward gun before dropping him.

 “We will discuss your insubordinate later.” Doctor let small yelp at this.

 “Woo! Someone’s in trouble!”

 “Shut up Demencia!” Black Hat yelled toward girl and looked again at camera. He smiled smoothly. “Today’s offer will be discussed once again in no time, have an evil afternoon” he said. Red light on Cam Bot turned off and airing was over.

 Flug looked at his boss a little confused. He never stopped in the middle, something was wrong. Exactly when he thought that, demon send him furious glare, making him tremble, and turned around toward Demencia.

 “Take bear and go brush his fur.”

 “What?” Demencia looked at as confused as her 5.0.5.

 “Now, Demencia!” Black Hat growled and it was obvious for everyone that there wasn’t place for disputing. Girl groaned but patted bear and moved toward door. “Wait. Take the hero and do something with him, I don’t care what.” Demencia gasped and jolted toward human.

 When in lab stayed just Flug and Black Hat (Cam Bot safely disposed in his charging room), demon glared harshly at doctor. Human gulped and moved toward his boss, but was stopped by quick hand gesture.

 “Close the door, doctor.”

 Flug felt sweat on his back, but obeyed immediately, not wanting to anger demon more. He still was squishing ray gun while typing code and blocking metal door.

 “Now turn off monitoring in lab.”

 “S-sir…”

 “I know you can do it doctor, so better do it _quickly_ ” growled demon. Flug yelped, and jumped toward his computer. It took him five minutes.

 When he was done, he bended over his desk, ready for everything which was going to happen to him. Well, he just told this to himself.

 “I-it’s done…”

 He was ready for everything, any kind of torture Black Hat wanted to do to him. Yes, he was. He closed his eyes, using desk as support, he couldn’t trust his trembling legs. But nothing happened and after first light panic doctor slowly turned around and saw his eldritch horror for a boss on the floor. He dropped TSE and hurried toward him.

 “Sir! What happened?” He kneeled next to Black Hat, touching his arm. Demon lifted himself, supported by scientist.

 “Gun…” huffed eldritch. Flug lustered him, saw how his arm, which he shoot him on, wasn’t moving and immediately everything clicked. He slowly looked where he dropped TSE and back at Black Hat. Eldritch was breathing heavily, looking at the floor, and Flug thought he looked like he is having a panic attack. But it was Black Hat. He wasn’t able to panic.

 Flug swallowed heavily. He just managed to invent something which harmed Black Hat.

 “Can you, can you sit, sir?”

 “I don’t know.”

 “O-okay, let’s try.” Doctor helped his boss sit on floor. He didn’t let him go even when he was stable, holding his well arm. “Can I look at your arm, sir?”

 Demon gave him hesitant nod and doctor slowly took off his cape. Clothes were untouched on demon’s arm, but he still was hissing at Flug, when scientist touched him there accidently. Doctor hesitated before touching Black Hat’s corset and shirt and stripping him out of them.

 “Demencia would do e-everything to be in my place right now” he joked, observing demon’s body, noticing lack of nipples or navel, and smiling awkwardly. Demon just hummed, clearly not in mood for jokes, looking with frown at his arm.

 It was burned and small, black strings were writhing under his skin. Flug hold his hand near wound, but didn’t touched it, not wanting to cause more pain.

 “What should I do?”

 “For devil’s deep hole Flug, I don’t fucking know!” groaned Black Hat, making doctor flinch.

 Flug noticed small shiver and then another and another. Black Hat was stiff, his eye focused on wound. His well hand was clenched into tight fist, laying on the floor. And he wasn’t breathing, at least his bony chest wasn’t moving, and Flug again thought about panic attack. He could say he was pretty much expert in this field, and demon really looked like having one right now.

 “As for me, sir, it’s nothing too serious, we just need to calm down…”

 “I’m calm” demon growled again, not moving.

 “Oh, of course, then, maybe, lets take deep breath, and…”

 “Do you really think I need to breath idiot?” Flug was silent for a moment. Of course he didn’t need to breath, it was obvious.

 “S-so…”

 “Just shut up.”

 They were sitting on the cold floor few minutes in lab’s silent till Black Hat tensed again and started to standing up. Flug immediately wanted to help him, but he pushed his hand off and managed to straighten up by himself.

 “Come to my room after you destroy everything related to this gun” Black Hat said and vanished from lab, leaving a little alarmed and confused doctor on the floor.

.

 First, when Black Hat appeared in his room, he tossed himself toward bed. He grabbed bedding for dear life, tearing it with extended claws and hold it close to himself. Now, when he was alone, he let himself shake.

 Slowly to his mind cam thought, that in the world was something which could harm him. Harm for real, not just cause a little of pain like usual. There existed something, which made his arm sting as hell. And this thing was made by his scientist. He had to say, he was a little proud, but more than that he was… scared?

 No. It was impossible. He couldn’t… NO!

 He _wasn’t_ scared, he was a little aroused, yes, but not scared! Never!

 Yeah, he was aroused. He was always finding pain arousing, but it never was THAT arousing. He felt hot, really hot, like bathing in lava hot, and he was cold-blooded, literally. Laying there, stiff and really hot, he was thinking. What could make him like that?

 Before he could think about it, or, more like, let the idea slip into his mind, there was small knock on his door and shy voice of his doctor from the other side.

 “S-sir?”

 Flug. He caused all of this. It was all his fault. He made this gun.

 Black Hat’s eye widened. He had to kill Flug.

 “Sir? A-are you in there? Are you all right?”

 Demon forced his muscles to loosen and slowly moved up.

 “Come in” he rasped, sitting. Flug opened door and slipped inside with clothes in his hand. He smiled at his boss and cam closer, demon could feel relief in air. Ah, his scientist was so sweet and caring, even in his doomsday.

 Flug looked for a moment like he didn’t know what to do, go closer toward his boss, or run away. He wasn’t looking around, even if he never was in demon’s bedroom, he was just standing there with uncertain look in his eyes. Eldritch huffed and gestured toward him, to come closer. Human nodded and cam, handing clothes to it’s owner. Black Hat considered dressing up, but decided otherwise, took his clothes, perfectly folded, from Flug and placed them on bed. He looked at human coldly.

 Flug fidgeted and looked at demon’s arm. Black Hat saw his look.

 “If you once again ask what to do with it, I swear I’ll reap your tongue off.” Doctor clasped his mouth shut, making demon sigh. “Sit down.”

 Scientist looked around, but sat down on edge of bed. He glared down on dark, wood floor, trembling slightly, while Black Hat stood up, pretty stiffly. He straightened, hiding hands behind his back and looked at Flug from above.

 “Did you destroy everything, doctor?”

 “O-oh, of course.”

 “And what about your mind?”

 Flug looked unsure for a moment, then his eyes widened even so slightly and he tried to stand up. Black Hat put his hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stay down.

 “I asked you to destroy everything related to this gun. What about your mind? I’m sure you still know how to make it?” His face wasn’t showing any emotion.

 Human was terrified, it was obvious by tasty smell in air and tears, visible in his lenses. Black Hat pressed harder on his shoulder.

 “Sir. I, I swear, I won’t tell anybody, please, I can even forget about it. I, I will make forgetting device or something, and, and…”

 “Don’t force yourself, Flug.”

 “I-“ chocked doctor and fell silent. He still wasn’t crying, but there was painful thumping in his chest and he thought he’s going to have asthma attack. But did it mean anything anymore?

Black Hat moved his hand on doctor’s neck, brushing it gently. He smiled lightly, almost soothingly, if his face could ever be soothing, making Flug look up at him.

 “Don’t worry. I will make it painless, years with you by my side paid off. I think I can even hear your last wish. Tell me, what do you desire?”

 “I don’t want to die” Flug said silently, feeling sharp claw on his jaw. Demon chuckled softly.

 “Of course, my clever…”

 “I’ll do anything.”

 Black Hat stopped. Flug was so scarred he was ready to do anything for him? He could use it, use him, and he needed it right now. But was Flug really suitable for this? This shuddering idiot, who probably had no idea where to put his cock. Eldritch squinted. He could at least try, scratch the itch.

 “Let’s fuck.” Black Hat took his hand away from doctor and looked at him with really serious look. Flug was looking unsure.

 “W-what?”

 “It’s simple. We’re having sex or you die.”

 Flug’s mind went blank. Was he understanding his boss well? Did he really wanted to… sleep with him? But why? Was it really worthy to let him live in return of sex, knowing he could make weapon to destroy demon? Clogs in his head started to work, but before he could think about the reason, Black Hat hemmed. Doctor jumped slightly, but slowly stood up. If that’s what he had to do, let’s get it over with.

 Human slid off his lab coat and touched shirt. He looked at his boss.

 “Can, can I stay in my shirt, sir?”

 “If you insist.”

 Flug nodded and took off his gloves, then unbuttoned pants. He felt weird, showing awful scars on his wrists and arms, but it was nothing compared to his torso, and he would probably sweat a lot in next minutes. Leaving rubber gloves on wasn’t good idea.

 But before he could slide his pants down, Black Hat sighed and snorted, making him look up. Demon put his well hand on hip cockily, smiling at Flug with some kind of mix of amusement and bitterness, at least that’s what doctor could see. His second hand was dropped without life.

 “You really would do this?”

 “H-huh?”

 “I am between humans long enough to understand how sacred act of love is for your kind, Flug. Put your clothes back, if you was going to give yourself to me, you wouldn’t betray me.”

 Flug wanted to say, that he didn’t think sex was sacred, or that, that what his boss said was really illogical, he just threatened him with his life, any sane human would do what’s necessary to live. But before he could open his mouth, demon bended for his coat and handed it to him.

 “Leave for now. I want to rest for a while. We’ll need new device faster than normally, so I recommend you to go to work.”

 Flug nodded and moved toward exit, not understanding what exactly just happened.

 When doctor was gone Black Hat slumped back to his bed. What was he thinking? Killing Flug? Threatening him? He was the most loyal servant demon had since his little accident, maybe besides Demencia, but that was very different kind of loyalty. He couldn’t lost him or make him lost this little trust human had toward him. Demon never met anything, which could kill him (he wasn’t thinking about creatures from his world), so what? He was bloody Black Hat, if Flug decide to betray him, it wouldn’t change anything, Black Hat will kill him then. For now he’ll be watching his scientist, just to be sure that he’s not plotting behind his back.

.

 Flug cam to his lab and sat in worn-out chair, the most comfortable chair in whole mansion. He didn’t move for a moment, then reached to one of drawers of his desk, opening it with small key he always had with himself. Drawer had second bottom, he had to be really careful with Demencia, constantly sneaking through his things. Doctor grabbed big notebook and looked inside.

 Just half of it was written, continuing tradition of it’s many predecessors, which were carefully hid in safe under the floor in his room. Every of those notebooks was full of his old ideas, successful or not. This one, too, had some of them. Flug opened it on middle pages, which were full of scribbles.

 If someone would be able to read his scrawls, they would have another problem with code he cam out some years ago. Flug was really cautious when it was coming to his work.

 On said pages were ideas and notes about unlucky ray gun, which was destroyed, along with blueprints. Flug didn’t want to know what would happen if someone find out about this accident and get this gun it their hands. He would never put his boss in such a danger. But those notes weren’t really dangerous, right? They were hid and encoded, nobody would know what are they about. And besides, they could come handy in time. Maybe.

 Flug hemmed and flipped few pages. He find another idea for a device, something simple and deadly and started to work. This day was full of weird things he didn’t fully understood, so work would be the best to stop thinking about them.

*

 It was maddening, the feeling of constant heat and lust. Black Hat tried to do everything to sooth himself, street fun, killing, torturing, he even tried to do it alone. He tied his hands and legs and, using his appendages, fucked himself into oblivion. But it still wasn’t the same! And it was even more maddening, because now he knew what his body wanted and needed right now.

 He wanted to be dominated. Wanted to be humiliated. Tied hard, painfully, beaten and fuck almost against his will, scared of his life like if he had this damned ray gun pointed at him. He understood it seeing poor soul in his torture chamber, yelling and begging for mercy, and thinking it would be interesting being in their place. But he knew no one would be able to do this, even if he tell anybody about his desires. People would be terrified, and he wouldn’t trust them that much to let them do this. Maybe Flug or Demencia would be enough…

 No! He knew very well, that fucking his employees is the worst idea of them all. And it wasn’t everything. Flug, probably pathetic virgin, would die from pressure before they would come to more interesting part, he probably didn’t even know how to tie strong, solid knot. And Demencia, well, he wasn’t sure how experienced she was, being almost entire of her life inside mansion or doing his requests, but he thought she would do this. But she was Demencia. It was… weird.

 Demon was frustrated and very, very angry all the time. He was yelling more than usual and made two villains, who cam for some advices, cry. Flug noticed his weird acting, and was still breaking his mind over thinking what does it mean. He cam to conclusion it’s probably some period in his alien/demon boss’ life, which will vanish in no time. Till then they’ll have to try not to walk in his way.

 But one day, when Demencia cam to his lab, looking pretty beat up, it was too much.

 Flug was mumbling to himself, working on new device, when she cam, slamming door. He jumped slightly and looked at her.

 “Sorry.”

 “I told you to be gentle with my door!” Doctor looked closer at her. “What happened to you?”

 “Ahh, ya know, basic.”

 “What basic?”

 “I’m not sure…”

 Flug sighed and went back to work. She cam closer, fidgeting with her hair.

 “What happened with Black Hat?”

 “What do you mean?”

 “Well, after you harmed him, he’s kinda furious all the time.” Scientist looked at girl pretty shocked, making her chuckle. “I’m not an idiot. And I sneaked into vents when he told me to leave.”

 “Listen, you can’t tell anybody about this!”

 “I know Flug!”

 Man blinked slowly and focused on his work again.

 “I know as much as you. Anyway, why are you so wore off?” Demencia hummed, looking around his desk.

 “He beat me.”

 “So really nothing new?”

 “Yeah, but it was weird.”

 “… How so?”

 “I was just watching cartoons in living room, when he cam inside. So I wanted to tell him he look astonishing today, I stood up, but before I could say anything he just tossed me on wall. And not like usual, I think he broke my ribs.”

 “Jesus.” Flug stopped working and moved toward girl. “Are you all right? Let me check you.”

 “Eh, if you insist.”

 They moved under one of walls of lab, where was hospital bed. Demencia sat on it and Flug helped her took of her shirt, she visibly had problem with moving her hands up.

 When she was on painkillers and tightly wrapped with bandage, doctor told her to go rest and went back to his desk. He decided to confront his boss today, even if he could end up worst than Demencia. After all girl was way tough than he and her bones were strengthened. But demon couldn’t just go around and beat them without a reason!

 His schedule allowed him to have a break in ten p.m., if he finish this certain part of new device. So he started to work, to make it on time and go face Black Hat.

.

 Flug finished twenty minutes after time and went to demon’s office. He didn’t find him there and, a little hesitantly, went toward Black Hat’s room. He knocked in the way he always did, one knock, pause and two fast knocks. He heard permission after few seconds and slowly cam inside.

 Black Hat was wrapped with towel, hiding his chest and hips, and there was another towel on his head. His arm was fully healed already. He looked with somewhat bored look at Flug. Human closed door and fidgeted, looking at his boss’ legs, really long and smooth legs and wait, was those paws? With opposite thumbs? He gulped.

 “What do you want? I’m going out today, I need to get prepare.”

 “Oh, um, I want to ask you something, sir.” Flug had no idea he was going out today, and he was his right hand.

 “Ask then.” Demon went toward his wardrobe and search trough it. Doctor wasn’t sure if he would live longer if he start laugh right now from how his boss looked like, he hemmed.

 “Demencia cam to my lab earlier” he said. Black Hat halted for half of second but acted like it didn’t matter.

 “So what, she’s doing that constantly.”

 “Yeah, but… why did you hurt her like that sir? I mean, why are you like that recently?”

 “What do you mean, doctor?” It cam out like warning growl and Flug shuddered hardly.

 “I mean you’re… really angry lately. Since… since the accident. I have no idea if your mood is related to what happened, or if its something which happen some times, but, but…”

 “Flug…”

 Doctor looked at his boss and saw red, glowing eye. He was dead.

 “I’m sorry, I’m just worry, and if you’re in some kind of pa-pain, I want to do everything to help y-you!”

 Black Hat growled, but after whole, tense minute he chuckled darkly. Flug looked down, thinking about what he said. He really thought that, he wanted to do everything for his boss so he could feel better. He had no idea why though.

 “You are so precious” chuckled demon. “If I didn’t know you, I would think you’re not a villain. But Flug, I really doubt you can help me.”

 “Just tell me what’s wrong, I’m sure I can think about solution, whatever could it be!” Doctor’s eyes lightened weirdly, almost dangerously. Maybe that’s why demon decided to continue this idiotic discussion.

 “It required sex and I don’t think your virgin ass can do anything about this.” Demon took clothes with him and went to bathroom, leaving Flug alone. He didn’t close door, so he still could hear him.

 “I’m… I’m not a virgin” Flug said confused, moving slowly after his boss. “Sir, are you in something like heat?”

 “Heat?!” laughed demon. “If I was in heat you wouldn’t be alive anymore. And…” he cam out of bathroom, looking at Flug with amusement, towel on his head replaced by top hat. “You really aren’t a virgin?” He sounded unbelieving.

 “Of course I’m not!” Flug crossed his hands on chest.

 “Reeally? So tell me more about you not being virgin.”

 Flug shifted awkwardly. It was his private life, and he was talking about it with his boss. But demon assumed he was a virgin?! Unbelievable. It hurt his ego more than anything Black Hat said since they met.

 “W-well, first time was with Ann, she was only girl in my chest club in college…”

 “I don’t want to hear every detail of your erotic life, moron! In three sentences.”

 “Oh, okay, well th-then… after her I actually had a boyfriend, but it wasn’t worth it. Then I, I was with another guy and, oh goodness, it was amazing” sighed Flug, like it was the best memory he had and looked down, immediately embarrassed. Black Hat eyed him questioningly.

 “You had just three?”

 “I-If we count times, not people, it was more…”

 “You’re basically a virgin for me!” Demon burst into laugh, making Flug hugging himself. He was so red and hot right now. “Three people! That’s the most hilarious thing I heard in centuries! For evil’s sake Flug, when did you start to be funny?”

 “Maybe I wasn’t with many people, but I know enough” mumbled doctor.

 “You say so? Then, do you know how to tie a knot?” chuckled demon.

 “I learned once, when I was bored.”

 Ironical smile slowly vanished from eldritch’s face, making him look kind of interested.

 “What more do you know?” Flug shuddered and fidgeted, looking around the room.

 “I, I’m not sure? A little more than most of people. I think.”

 Demon hummed and, after few seconds, smiled widely, touching his hat’s brim. He looked at Flug erotically. Doctor thought about backing away, but he didn’t, he cam here by his own and was supposed to face consequences.

 “So tell me, you still want to help me?”

 “Um, yes…?”

 Black Hat gave a nod and loosened his towel, which slid down, showing his body. Flug yelped, covering his goggles, making his boss chuckle.

 “Can I trust you, doctor?”

 “Of course” squeaked doctor, not taking hands from his eyes.

 “Then open your eyes. I will share my desires with you.”

 Flug slowly moved his hands and looked at his boss. His body was thin, looking like malnourished, but muscular. Flug already saw his torso, but now he could see his hips and…

 Doctor had to say, that he, even so little, was disappointed. He was prepared for tentacle, or some kind of kinky shape, but saw ordinary penis, not even too big. He hemmed into fist, it looked even weirder with whole appear of his boss, his face, dark skin, no nipples or navel and those big paws with retracting claws.

 “U-uh” Flug managed to say.

 “You look unimpressed?”

 “Y-yeah, well, I was expecting something… different. Like, inhuman.”

 “Does it mean you was thinking about my cock before?”

 “No!”

 “I can feel lies, doctor” teased Black Hat, chuckling slightly. Flug felt like turning even more red. “Moving to the point, you’re going to fuck me. If you really want to help.” Demon moved toward his bed, like everything was fully normal, but stopped hearing wild coughing.

 Flug chocked on his saliva at the world ‘fuck’, like he really was some kind of virgin. But it was Black Hat, his boss, demon, immortal being capable of destroying worlds with snap of his fingers. And he asked scientist to fuck him! Well, they were back on question from few days ago.

 “You, you really want to have sex with me, sir?”

 “Not just sex, Flug. I want you to wreck me, to conquer my body like a planet which won’t surrender like that, I want you to fuck me into abyss, so I won’t be able to move next day. Is it enough explanation for you? Because if you won’t be able to do this, better just tell me and let me go out to try to find another way to scratch this fucking itch before I’ll go mad!”

 Flug was standing there dumbfounded for a moment, thinking about what he just heard. Black Hat’s explanation send shivers to his spine and trough his whole body, and now he wanted to try. But he was sure it won’t end up on trying, if demon’s going to like this, this probably would be new constant in his life, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to be stuck with his boss as a lover for the rest of his life.

 But… it was Black Hat. Literally asking him to fuck him.

 Flug hoped it wasn’t some kind of screwed up joke.

 “I can do it.”

 “Great! So take off your clothes and come here.” Demon jumped on bed and sat there with crossed legs, his eye glowing with glee and lust. He looked like happy animal and Flug was sure he will never see him like that ever again.

 “Wait.” Eldritch’s words cam to his mind. “Now?!”

 “What’s wrong with now?”

 “I mean, I have just small break, I need to go back to work. And I’m exhausted, I don’t think I’ll be able to do more than lay there and fall asleep.” With every of his word glee from Black Hat’s face was disappearing, leaving just irritation along with lust. Flug decided he have to save the situation. “I’ll be done with new device tomorrow if I work fast enough, and after quick nap, like three hours, I’ll be able to do everything…”

 “Forget.” Demon started to stand up from bed, Flug took a step toward him.

 “No, wait, we could do something different right now, like, I don’t know exactly what you want, we could test everything out…”

 “We’re not making new gadget here, doctor.” Black Hat stood up. “As I said, forget. I’ll try another brothel tonight, maybe big orgy will…” he couldn’t finish.

 “I said no!”

 Doctor took another step toward his boss and pushed him back on bed. Demon landed on soft silk and glared at scientist as dumbfounded as scared Flug immediately was, noticing what he just did. After few tense seconds, which were ages of terror for human, Black Hat smiled wickedly and moved up on his elbows, spreading his legs lewdly. Flug gulped, not knowing where to put his eyes.

 “You don’t seem tired for me.”

 “But, but work…”

 “Ah forget it for a moment!”

 “But we are behind with schedule…”

 “We’ll think what to do with it tomorrow”

 Flug took deep breath and tossed his lab coat on the floor. Then he took of his gloves and unbutton his pants.

 When doctor was naked, save for his shirt and bag, he looked at his boss, who didn’t change his position. Only thing which changed were ropes, laying now on edge of the bed. Flug looked at them and back at Black Hat.

 “What are you waiting for? You told me you know how to tie a knot, so start doing it.”

 “But are we really… going to start that harsh? I mean, maybe we will start with something soft to… get to know our bodies, or, or something?” Flug almost shyly cowered his hips with shirt.

 “We’re not going to cuddle, if it’s what are you thinking about” huffed demon. “And I think we need to settle few rules here, if we are really going to fuck and you won’t change your mind. Everything what will happen, will stay in this room. I’ll reap you into pieces if I find out you told anybody about this. And second rule,” demon continued before Flug could answer “there wouldn’t be any feelings involved in this. It’s just sex.”

 “Of course.” Flug looked again at ropes and hemmed. “And I didn’t mean cuddles, just that, that maybe, we should try normal sex first?”

 “I tried normal sex already, it didn’t help.” Flug fidgeted with his shirt, making Black Hat sigh and click his fingers. Ropes vanished from bed. “But next time we will do it how I want to.”

 Doctor looked at his boss and nodded harshly. He sat between his legs on bed, on his knees and for a moment again looked uncertain.

 “What happened now?”

 “Um, I thought… is it your… real pe-penis?” Black Hat made offended face and glared between his legs.

 “What’s wrong with it? It’s human.”

 “Yeah, but it… look weird. On you. Really, I thought it’ll be an tentacle o-or something like this…” Both mans looked at themselves and Black Hat chuckled.

 “No one ever complained before.”

 “I’m sorry.”

 “Don’t be. If you’re feeling weird about it, propose something different. But not tentacle, I won’t go that low.”

 Flug looked at black penis for few moments, thinking. And then idea popped in his head, he thought it was good idea.

 “Do you have… your own penis?”

 Black Hat frowned. He could say he had something like this, but if it had to fit his almost human body, it needed few changes. So he focused and after a minute his skin bubbled. He noticed Flug, looking at this with awe in eyes, and smiled. After not more than minute he was done, looking proudly at his scientist.

 His new cock was retracted from small slid. It was long and looked like it could split on three parts. It’s tip was slightly larger than middle and it had… a knot. Full thing was in lavender color and glowing slightly with some kind of lube. Flug mindlessly licked his lips.

 “You like it?”

 “Y-yeah. But why is it… cut?”

 “It’s for eggs.”

 Flug chocked and looked at demon with mix of fear, confuse and interest. Black Hat chuckled at his reaction.

 “When I’m in heat I’m laying eggs.” Flug gulped.

 “So you really can be in heat?”

 “I told it before.”

 “Ah, yes, of course. But, how often is it happening?” Scientific mind of doctor turned on. It was really good chance to learn more about his boss!

 For a moment Black Hat looked at him like he wouldn’t say anything.

 “Last time started with twentieth century. But you have to know, I’m the most proud of the one from fourteenth. I caused so much death and panic. And then it was called way better by humans than any other time.”

 Flug wrinkled. He didn’t know much about history, but he remembered what caused much death in that century. He looked between demon’s legs with scared look.

 “A, a Black Death?”

 “It’s funny coincidence it was called like that, right?”

 Flug felt shiver and decided he have to know more. Black Hat had to see his excited sight because he groaned, showing teeth and grabbed his dick, stroking himself slowly.

 “I won’t talk about this right now. We have other things to do.”

 “Of, of course, sir. But can we go back to this conversation later? I, I mean” Flug smiled teasingly under his bag “I don’t think I can do anything without knowing more.”

 “Don’t forget about your position, idiot” growled demon, making him flinch a little. “If we find some time later I will tell you story of my heats. But now we will fuck. Now. Or our meeting is over.”

 Black Hat moved his knees up, spreading even more next to Flug, and moving his hand trough his slit to small hole, a bit lower. Flug gulped, one of his hands landed on demon’s dick, second on his own. Demon was cold and sticky, but pretty soft in touch. After few moments it stiffened lightly and Flug felt his own member rising. He shivered.

 Doctor lifted brim of his bag and moved, to tower over his boss. He used one hand to not fall on him, when second started to stroke them both at once. He heard amused hum before placing a little hesitant kiss on his lips. They were very thin, almost invisible and before Flug was able to do anything he felt hand on his head. Black Hat deepen kiss, showing his tongue inside of doctor’s mouth. It was ragged, almost like cat’s, teasing inside of human’s mouth.

 When kiss stopped Flug kissed his neck and collarbones, moving his hand lower, to prepare demon. When Black Hat felt one finger, sliding inside of him, he groaned and grabbed Flug at his shoulders.

 “Okay. You’re too slow.”

 First doctor thought he’ll be tossed out of bed. He yelped, being flipped upside down, under Black Hat and saw his smug smile. Demon sat on his belly and pumped doctor’s dick, brushing it over his ass cheeks. Flug moaned, grabbing his boss’ tights, and moved his hips slightly, making demon chuckle.

 Before he could notice, Black Hat was forcing Flug inside of him, kneeling over him, his natural lube everywhere. He arched, growling, along with Flug’s moans, and before doctor could react he was full inside of his boss.

 He really was fucking his boss. And his boss happened to be really fucking sexy, while preparing himself to ride Flug. Doctor gasped harshly, feeling demon move, and grasped his legs harder. He groaned, trying to move his hips, but Black Hat was pressing him into mattress with his butt, not letting him move.

 “Now you’re impatient?” chuckled demon and put his hands on Flug’s chest.

 Doctor was just praying to not be teased, at least not for too long. He gasped, while demon brushed his nipples trough shirt, trying to hit his hips against Black Hat’s. It was meaningless, since Flug couldn’t move. Demon clicked with his tongue with amused look on his face, stopping rubbing his skin. He straightened and slowly, agonizingly slowly moved his hips forwards and backwards. It was smooth, soft move, so delicate it looked like it was nothing. But it was something, especially for Flug, who groaned, bucking his hips to meet demon’s. His boss huffed and again crushed his body into mattress.

 “Stay down or I’ll make you” he growled.

 “Yes, b-but…”

 “Let me have my own fun, would you?”

 Flug swallowed hardly and nodded, forcing himself to stay down, while Black Hat moved few times like that, slowly, sexually. His eye was buried in Flug’s unfocused eyes and he was smiling mysteriously, while his hips and abdomen were waving erotically. He looked like belly dancer and Flug thought he would be amazing in this role, but then scolded himself. Demon still was his boss.

 Black Hat put one of his hands on doctor’s tight, second on his stomach and suddenly moved faster, earning few, sweets moans from human. He rocked himself over Flug, groaning and tilting his head back. Oh how he needed this.

 Flug, on the other side, was wet under his bag, his fastened breath hitting his face. He wanted more, way more, and now he would love to tie his boss and, well, do to him everything he wanted to. But he wasn’t sure if he would be able. He already was on edge, four years of abstinence and tiredness hitting him already. He showed his nails into Black Hat’s tights, gasping, trying to form few words.

 “Sir, I, I’m…” loud moan interrupted him.

 Black Hat felt nails, piercing his skin and looked down on his employee. He recognized loud moans and ecstatic sounds and decided to intervene, a little disappointed, that his scientist couldn’t last longer.

 “I swear Flug, if you come inside of my ass, I will rip your cock off.”

 And it was over. Flug felt cold sting of fear, which wandered down to his spine and trusted himself hard inside Black Hat. He didn’t notice surprised yelp his boss made, too focused on his own orgasm, and fell down, along with demon’s body. Doctor still didn’t move his hands, which left deep scratches on Black Hat’s legs.

 “Flug…” low groan made Flug look at his boss with frightened sigh. He took his hands away from demon, wounds healing instantly.

 “I, I’m sorry! I couldn’t hold it, please, do-don’t hurt me!”

 “I don’t know.” Black Hat smiled wickedly. He moved up and sat on Flug’s belly, doctor’s semen dripping from him on human’s shirt. “You didn’t listen to me.”

 He grasped scientist’s wrists and moved them up. Flug squeaked, trying to free himself, feeling soft appendages retracting from bed sheets and bounding his hands, so he wouldn’t be able to move. He murmured some pleads, focusing on demon’s hands, which now wandered on his lower part. Black Hat didn’t move his eye from Flug’s face, eldritch’s hands searching behind his back and finally landing on doctor’s dick. Flug cried, thinking he’s going to say good bye to his beloved friend. But he didn’t feel claws on skin, just hands, and he didn’t feel tearing flesh, but hard pump.

 Oh it was even worst.

 Flug yelped, his muscles tensing painfully. He wiggled, wanting to toss demon off of him, but was barely able to move. Black Hat was moving his hand mercilessly and it hurt, it hurt so much Flug couldn’t hold back cries for demon to stop. He thought he’s going mad from overstimulation, but before he started to scream, demon stopped.

 Out of sudden Black Hat pressed his fingers inside of Flug’s mouth, forcing paper bag a little higher than normally. First doctor yelped, but feeling fingers, toying with his tongue and pressing to his gums, made him sigh and lick the other’s hand. Flug started to suck those fingers like his life depends on it, mindlessly wandering with thoughts toward demon’s dick. He kind of wanted to taste it.

 There was a movement on his belly and before Flug could notice Black Hat was sitting between his legs. He pulled his fingers out of doctor’s mouth and pressed one of them between his spread tights. Flug jumped slightly and looked down at demon, a little of saliva still in corner of his mouth. He saw proud smile of his boss and yelped, feeling his finger pressing harder.

 “S-sir, maybe, w-we could make a break? For, for just few minutes, just for me to recoil?” he asked silently.

 “Did you listen when I told you to not come inside of me?” Flug felt silent, thinking what he should answer with. “Exactly. And don’t tell me you won’t be able to do this. Your fluid is still dripping out of my ass, I’m sure you have way more ready already.”

 Flug felt his cheeks going even more red and focused on his boss. Black Hat bended down and placed soft, light kiss on doctor’s groin. He started to pet it slowly, carefully, kissing and sometimes licking sensitive flesh, from time to time brushing it with fangs. When Flug gave out hesitant moan, he pressed his finger inside of doctor’s body. Flug gasped and twisted his hips, making it easier for Black Hat to stretch him. Demon chuckled, observing shamelessly arched body of his doctor, with his hands above his head and still visible, open mouth. He pushed second finger, which cam unexpectedly easy, inside of doctor, and started massaging him, a bit shallow, then deeper and then, without warning, pressing his fingers into human’s prostate.

 Flug whined and rocked his hips against demon’s fingers. But Black Hat was faster, he took them off, making Flug groan and flop on bed.

 “You feel stretched enough” declared demon, grabbing his own dick. Flug send him quick glare, gulped and spread his legs wider, giving a nod. Black Hat licked his lips.

 “B-but wait, s-sir.”

 “Why?”

 “Could, could you free my hands? I mean, I w-want to touch you, if I ca-can?”

 Black Hat moved one of his eyebrows up, but uncoiled his appendages. Flug sighed, looked at demon with mix of shyness and want and put his hands up. Demon squinted, his smile slowly vanishing and almost changing into scowl.

 “I won’t hug you” he rasped. Flug visibly lost his confidence, curling his hands back to his body. He scolded himself for being too open toward demon and Black Hat immediately felt change in the mood. He huffed. After few hesitant seconds he moved, towering over his scientist. Flug looked at him uncertainly. “Did you change your mind already?”

 “O-oh, no!”

 Doctor grabbed demon’s shoulders and pressed his feet to his back. Black Hat groaned but then realized something. This position wasn’t that bad. He grabbed human’s hip, supporting himself with other hand, and pressed it to his body.

 “Hold it.”

 “O-of course!”

 Eldritch touched his dick and pressed it against doctor. He felt nails on his back and heard soft wine before he was slowly entering his human. Demon grabbed Flug’s hip again, forcing it to stay in one place and pressed harder, his natural lube making it go easily and smoothly.

 When he was almost whole inside of doctor’s ass, save for plump part on his base, demon bended down, making Flug’s back hit mattress and transferring weight of his body to legs. He grabbed Flug’s hips with both hands, pressing his face to his neck and inhaling doctor’s scent. He could very easily feel human’s shuddering and his quickened pulse.

 If before it was amazing, having an occasion to have his boss for himself, now it was wonderful. Not because Black Hat was currently on top of Flug, which actually was imaginable. It was because of his touch, firm on his hips, yes, but wow so soft on his neck, where his mouth was. He was placing soft kisses on scientist’s skin, not, more likely, biting and scratching him. And, somehow, the hat never disrupted.

 It felt so good. Flug without thinking bended his head to show more of his skin to Black Hat, at the same time moving his hips. At least trying to move his hips, while demon’s grip on them happened to be too firm to even move. Doctor again was at the mercy of Black Hat.

 “Very eager, are we?” Chuckled demon, earning impatient whine. He didn’t move, deciding to play a little with his scientist. “Too bad I don’t feel like moving right now.” He pinched his ear.

 “Please…”

 “Oh, pleading already? So boring!”

 Flug opened his mouth to continue, but fell silent and shot his boss analyzing look. Demon noticed it and answered with questioning look. Both looked at themselves for a silent moment.

 “What?” finally asked Black Hat.

 “I imagined sex with you pretty different.”

 Demon was silent for one more moment, then burst into honest, warm laugh, shaking a little and letting Flug’s hips go to support himself. Doctor looked offended by this, but then he noticed what he just said.

 “You actually thought about us having sex?! Well, doctor, I could understand your thinking about my genitalia, your scientific curiosity sometimes can took unexpected ways, but imagining having sex with me? I would rather blame Demencia for that!”

 “No, no, you don’t understand, it’s not like what you think!”

 “Oh dear Satan’s uncle, it explain why you so willingly agreed on all this!”

 “No, it not!”

 “Are you in fucking love with me Flug?” Black Hat didn’t stop laughing, but there was this dangerous glimmer of anger inside of demon’s eye. Flug tensed, his boss had to feel it because he shifted uncomfortably, and grabbed him harder around his shoulders and waist, sticking to him like his life depends on this. Well, now it probably was.

 “I’m not in love with you! Please, don’t be ridiculous sir, I don’t even have time for this kind of things. So please, just fuck me now, because I can’t stand all this anticipation!”

 Black Hat moved one eyebrow up, thinking what he should do with Flug’s commanding tone, but deciding to let it slide just this time. The itch was slowly coming back, and he could feel human wasn’t laying. He will have to find out why he agreed so quickly, but he’ll do this later.

 “As you wish, doctor.”

 Demon grabbed Flug’s hips again and without warning thrust into him, really hardly. Flug screamed, again pricing his skin with nails, this time on his back, and pressing his heels more into demon’s spine. Black Hat chuckled, moving again, finding good, not to fast but not to slow pace and earning really sweet and loud moans. He never thought Flug would sound so nice in any situation. Yes, he knew how to give out pretty nice, scared squeak or yelp, but those moans were actually… better. Not because they were pleasurable, demon couldn’t care less about doctor’s pleasure. But he was sensitive to sounds, and Flug’s normally irritating voice happened to be nice in this moment. Too bad he probably knew shit about singing. Well, next thing to get out of him later. Maybe he’ll surprise him again?

 When Black Hat felt he’s coming to his edge he slowed down, making Flug groan. He didn’t pay much attention to scientist, focusing on his lower parts. He had an idea, he could do something which couldn’t do in brothel, because now he had his own, at least looking like his own, dick. He smiled devilishly, spreading Flug’s ass as much as he could.

 “W-what are you…” Flug gasped, and then gasped again, feeling his boss pressing harder and harder, trying to…

 KNOT HIM?!

 Oh no. Flug might be curious about this kind of things, but for sure didn’t want to try it, not right now, not without preparing himself. He arched his back, feeling how Black Hat moved slightly back and then push forward, trying to force himself inside. Oh it hurt, it was way too big, and Flug felt tears in his eyes, whining. But out of sudden demon was whole inside, human clenching around him. When doctor felt it’s over he let soft cry, releasing Black Hat’s shoulders and flopping on bed.

 Doctor didn’t dare to move, he was too scared it might hurt. But apparently Black Hat had different ideas. He grabbed Flug’s rears harder, squishing them as anti-stress toy, and thrust, his knot triggering human’s prostate. Flug felt mix of pain and phenomenal pleasure. He screamed, it was so, so good…

 Black Hat thrust again and Flug again screamed. And again. And again. And doctor was on edge, and he couldn’t catch Black Hat’s moan and then he was screaming from releasing _again_ this night, and Black Hat was gasping and next Flug felt so full it was _amazing_.

 When the bliss was over and Flug could open his eyes and actually understand what happened, he was crushed under Black Hat. Demon was laying on him, huffing and didn’t even move. If not for his growing from time to time, Flug would think he’s asleep, and it wouldn’t be nice thing. Doctor still was knotted.

 “U-uh, sir?”

 “What? Do you want more?” Flug heard next to his ear and shuddered. He for sure didn’t want more, not now.

 “N-no, in matter of fact, could you, maybe, put it out?”

 “No.” Demon moved up, supporting himself on his elbows. He was few inches from human’s face. “Or maybe you want me to make it painfully for me and you?”

 “N-no, of course no.”

 There was awkward silent for few minutes. They weren’t ready for this.

 “So, what will you do now?” asked suddenly Black Hat. Flug, who was avoiding looking at him till now, moved his eyes at his face. He looked bored.

 “I, I don’t know? Sleep would be nice.”

 “I thought you have something to do, doctor.” It didn’t come out as growl, as Flug would expect. More like announcement.

 “Ah, yes.” Doctor sighed.

 “But” Black Hat continued “if you promise you will finish this device, you was talking about before, tomorrow, I think I can let you sleep now. Also, I’m not sure you will be able to work now after all…”

 “I promise! I’ll do it, and get some rest, and then…” There was sparkle in Flug’s goggles, Black Hat liked it. He smiled to his doctor.

 “And then you will fill your promise?” He smiled wider, making doctor look anywhere but at him.

 “Yes.”

 Demon chuckled again and suddenly moved, making Flug yelp. He, carefully, sat down on his legs and glared down. Human gasped and tried to cover himself, extremely embarrassed now. Thinking now, he didn’t want his boss to see him like this.

 When Black Hat looked at him skeptically, he smiled awkwardly but didn’t move his hands.

 “Oh! S-sir?”

 “What?”

 “Um…” Doctor looked down, then saw it’s not really a good idea, and glared back at Black Hat. Demon still seemed bored.

 “Well?”

 “You said… you said that you will tell me  about, um, your heats?” Black Hat squinted.

 “Yes, but will I ever do?” He smiled with dominance. Flug felt his hope fading a little, but he needed to at least try to learn something more.

 “But we don’t have anything better to do right now, and w-we kind of stuck here…”

 “Flug, you can’t win.”

 “Sir, please? Jefecito?”

 Black Hat shuddered, hearing nickname and considered finishing it this exact moment. It’s not like he couldn’t just shapeshift his form into something easier to put out. But it was risky, changing could burn Flug’s inside, or injure him in many other ways. Injuring his employees like that wasn’t good idea. He huffed.

 “Stop that or you’ll give me boner again.” Flug send him a little confused look and squeaked, when demon grabbed his hips and moved them closer to his. Flug’s muscles of course tightened at this little movement, making him yelp. “Stop that” hissed demon.

 “So don’t move!”

 “I want to sit more comfortable, so I could tell you what you want to know!” Flug’s goggles sparkled in one second. “Don’t do this face at me. There isn’t even much to tell.”

 “How isn’t there much, you said your heats caused the biggest pandemic of all time!”

 Black Hat rolled his eye. He knew very well Flug could be good ego buster. But then he felt shudder and bended his head a little.

 “Am I scaring you?”

 “What? Why?”

 “I can feel your shuddering.”

 “Oh! I-it’s not, I’m not scared, but cold. I-I’m sorry.”

 “Hmm, cold?” Black Hat in one moment started to heat up. When he heard happy hum, he steadied his temperature and cleared throat. “Once in a while I have the urge to lay eggs. I have to do this inside of living being, in other way the heat won’t go away. When I catch someone” demon smiled widely “I force eggs deep inside of their body, and it was never a nice sight. But my eggs happened to be very toxic for things in this world, especially humans. And they quickly produce sicknesses, which spread in no time. For example, flu guy from 1918 started to get sick day after.”

 “But what kind of sickness? And how is it working, they are ready to hatch immediately after laying, or maybe need to absorb flesh, or…”

 “There’s not one exact sickness” growled demon, angry for disrupting him. “I think it depends from which human they were lay, how they live, where they live, etcetera. Only similarity I see here is that, that people are classifying those sicknesses as viruses.”

 “I would love to study it! Tell me sir, how is hatching looking like? In alien-style, with guts splitting everywhere? Or, or the feeder is just simply dying, and they’re crawling out of eaten from the inside body…”

 “Do you see anywhere here, in the mansion, running kids Flug? Besides Demencia.”

 “Uh, um, n-no?”

 “So do you really think any of those eggs hatched idiot?” Flug was silent for whole minute, thinking. Black Hat used this to add some, not necessary words. “Those eggs are hollow, like, I don’t know, chicken eggs? Anyway, it’s working somehow like woman period, but is way too unexpected.”

 “Does it mean you can be pregnant?!”

 “You fucking imbecile!” yelled Black Hat, making Flug yelp and cover with his hands. But demon calmed instantly, huffing. “No, I can’t be pregnant. Not in human way. I can be a host, but it require special ceremony and I would have to agree on having eggs laid in me by another eldritch, which will never happen in my life. And it can only happen when I’m in my real form. I hope I killed your curiosity with this stupid talk?” By doctor’s eyes demon could say he didn’t.

 “How does it work? I want to know more!” Black Hat scowled.

 “You want to shut up before I’ll fracture your butthole.”

 “Sir, please” whined scientist in that annoying way demon heard only Demencia do. He growled, moving his hips, trying to pull himself out of human.

 “I’m done with you.”

 “Ouch, ouch, OUCH!”

 “Stop clenching around me cretin!”

 “I can’t control it!”

 Black Hat groaned, he was still stuck. It was idiotic idea. He fought with himself over shapeshifting and risking Flug’s bottoms in attempt to just kick him out, but rational thinking won this time. He couldn’t harm his best and only scientist.

 They stayed like that for something around ten more minutes. Black Hat was emanating with such a soothing warmth, Flug almost fell asleep three or four times, but demon was keeping his eye on him. When finally, oh thanks seven circles of hell, finally demon was able to put himself out, Flug flopped on bed, feeling like he’s going to collapse immediately. Eldritch had to notice that.

 “Oh no. You’re not sleeping here, get out.” He pointed at door and stretched like a cat. Flug watched him, then slowly started to sit up.

 “Yeah, of course.”

 “I’m going to wash your fluids off of me, when I’m done I want you to be anywhere but here. We will talk after you rest” said Black Hat and stood up, quickly vanishing in the toilet.

 Flug took his time with standing up, noticing dark blood under his fingers and rubbing his hurting rear. When he was on his legs, walking for pants, suddenly stopped. He felt really thick and somehow prickling fluid, running down his thighs. He shuddered, just praying it wasn’t toxic, as demon’s eggs.


	2. The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happening, Flug is just having perfectly normal, full of work day and preparing himself for more interesting night. Also he's an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote it as first thing I did in valentines. Theres no porn in this one, but if I'll keep up, it will be out soon.

 Flug didn’t sleep that well since he remembered. He spend actually whole six hours in bed, not disrupted by nightmares, random waking up, or just his body, telling him he can’t sleep anymore. It was almost eight in the morning when he opened his eyes and just stared on the ceiling for some time.

 The night. Oh god. Oh fucking god. This night couldn’t be a dream, his ass still felt like it was threatened very roughly and he still could feel big, cold hands touching his skin. It happened for real.

Looking _rationally_ , not through this whole lust and heat of the moment, it was very, _very_ bad idea. How was Flug supposed to act now, next to Black Hat? Yeah, of course, demon said it’s just sex, there’s no relationship between them and never will be, which Flug was more than okay with, but they still had sex! Employer and employee! It couldn’t end well.

 At this moment Flug was blushing from embarrassment and decided today he will spend more time in bed than he should. He covered his face with bed sheets, groaning. And then a thought hit him. In one moment he tossed quilt on the side and peeked inside of his pajama pants.

 …Yeah. Of fucking course.

How it cam he didn’t notice it before? How could he forget about it?! Why a guy, who didn’t have a single date since forever, should take care of himself?! Quickly he checked under his armpit and yeah, situation here wasn’t any better. He looked like a fucking monkey, and his boss saw him in this bad shape. Oh how he hated hair.

 Thinking about it, he didn’t notice a single hair on Black Hat. What a lucky guy.

 Flug brushed his face, feeling hair there as well, although not as much as down of his body. The only place he wished they would grow more, not looking like he just started his puberty all the time. Even if he don’t show his face to anybody. It would just make him more manly.

Deciding he’s done slacking off, Flug stood up and put out a fresh paper bag from nightstand next to his bed. He took a shower after he came back to his room in the night, but decided another one will help him think. It did, kind of.

 It seemed Black Hat just learned about his kink, which was a little weird, since he probably was older than whole mankind. It took him much time. Well, Flug wasn’t specially surprised, having that kind of kink had to be pretty embarrassing for entity like Black Hat.

 Doctor chuckled to himself. He never thought he will ever think Black Hat and embarrassed in the same time.

 Actually, this could be great opportunity, Flug didn’t think about it earlier. Black Hat already showed to him few interesting things, besides his new developed kink and physiology. Think about things doctor could learn! Demon for sure was hiding more than his heats, maybe Flug would be able to even take some samples? Like, his saliva, which apparently wasn’t acidic all the time or, or fluid similar to the cum, but thicker…

 Flug blushed, walking out of the bathroom and brushing his neck, his unwelcome hair gone. He felt fresh in the way he didn’t feel for so long. But his happiness was quickly cut off, when he saw stick note on his nightstand.

_My office. NOW._

 Flug gulped and five minutes later was under his boss’ office door with hands so sweaty under gloves they already were slick. Gross, and he just took a shower!

But hey! Maybe don’t focus on hygiene right now, but on freaking out? And yes, Flug was freaking out, nothing new for him, really. Just typical Wednesday morning. He tried to arrange the meeting in his head. What would be the subject? They were behind the schedule, but it wasn’t anything his boss didn’t know, and Flug will finish newest device today. Maybe Demencia again destroyed something? Fuck he had no idea, last few days were as free from accidents as never! Or were they…?

 “Flug I know you are there, if I’ll have to wait one more second, I swear…”

Doctor burst through door and stood stiffly next to demon’s desk. Black Hat looked at him, his face resting on hands.

 “S-sir, I’m not sure what happened, but I’m positive whatever it is I can fix it after…”

 “Doctor, do you have any idea what time it is?” Black Hat didn’t move, burring his predatory eye in Flug. His pupil was so narrowed it was barely visible and Flug knew his eye was inches from turning red. He slowly turned his sight on the corner, where big, grandfather clock was standing and his eyes extended.

 “Ten, ten in the morning, sir” he whispered. In one moment door was slammed and Black Hat jolted up, as well slamming his hands on the desk.

 “You are supposed to be in your lab from two hours, am I right?!” yelled demon, making Flug cover with hands.

 “Ye-yes, if w-we look at my schedule, b-but…”

 “But what, Flug?” barked Black Hat, daring his doctor to continue. But voice stuck in Flug’s throat and he fell silent. “I thought so. Now, Flug, let me say something.” Demon circled desk and grabbed Flug at his wrist, moving one hand away from his face. Black Hat forced doctor to look at him. “If you, by any chance, think that our session allowed you to slack off, you are very, very wrong doctor.”

 “N-no, of course…”

 “I didn’t finish! If I see, that your work is affected in any way because of last night, we are done. Or even better. You are done. Do you understand?” Flug frantically nodded and Black Hat let his wrist go. “Good. I hold you to your promise, that the new device will be done today. Now, go eat something and straight to work!”

 “Yes sir!”

 “Wait.” Flug stopped before he jolted out of room and gulped once again. He looked at his boss.

 Black Hat wrinkled space where his nose would be and in quick motion moved his tongue out and inside, like a snake. He narrowed his eye at doctor.

 “Why do I feel blood?”Flug’s bewilderment, caused by sign of this tongue, and memories about how it felt, wore off in one moment. He moved his hand under the bag, to touch his chin.

 “I-It’s probably because I cut myself…”

 “Cut yourself?! What was you trying to do?!” snapped demon, stepping in Flug’s direction.

 Doctor yelped, moving away and putting his hands high again. Well, he had an episode with knives once, long time ago, but had no idea Black Hat would remember.

 “I was shaving, it was an accident! It’s, it’s happening!”

 “Shaving?”

Flug nodded and slowly put his hands slightly down, on his chest.

 “Y-yeah. Took care of myself before, y-you know. Today.” Scientist felt light blush, creeping on his face. Black Hat just sighed.

 “Go to work, Flug.”

 Flug stiffly, seemingly calmly left office, but when door closed after him he break up to run. He spend two hours in his room thinking about practically nothing. He lost two fucking hours!

 Not even considering food he run to the lab and halted after stepping over the doorstep. Demencia was inside, humming happily and touching everything with her stained from peanut butter fingers. Hearing opening door she looked at him and her smile widened. And in one moment Flug felt cold sweat on his back.

 She knows. She knows everything and now will turn his life into hell. Oh god, she was coming closer. Doctor could already feel his fingers break in her fists, because he dared to fuck with her… wait a moment. She had no idea what sex was. So what was this about?

 “You overslept!” she giggled. That was everything? “And couldn’t protect your beloved lab.” She put her hand into a pocket and took out something and woah wait a moment, was it… a small remote. Flug very well knew this device, at its sight in girl’s hand his stomach dropped to his heels.

It was old prototype, since device itself was destroyed, of Evil ray. Demencia tried to put her hands on it since its existence started, but no one wanted more Black Hats in the mansion, especially those big, hideous ones. It was hold with other prototypes in one of Flug’s fully protected cabinets.

 “How did you turn off the alarm? And where did you find the key?”

 “Well, you didn’t come back to your room for a long time yesterday, so I searched it. You shouldn’t leave passwords in notebooks, really, that’s stupid.”

 “I like to not forget them… Wait, wait, I thought you were hurt! And my room didn’t look like a tornado come through it!”

 “Yyyeah, Fives helped. And I feel way better now, thanks for asking!”

 “What did you do to Five Oh Five?!” Flug’s voice grow on power, making him squeak last words. If he have Black Hat’s voice she would start to run already, but, sadly, he hadn’t.

 “Nothing, jeez. I just told him I know about his collection and he helped.”

 “What collection?” Flug already had no idea where’s going this conversation.

 “Dunno, I was bluffing. Anyway, I want wardrobe full of Black Hats!” Demencia turned around and stuck his hand, holding ray. Flug squeaked again and jumped toward her, but she was already pressing the button, and Flug’s hell was back.

Big, buff Black Hat, dressed only in briefs, stood in the middle of lab _again_ , with Demencia clinging to him as a flea on hound dog. Flug clenched his trembling fists, it was slowly too much. First he wasted two hours, then was yelled at and just few minutes ago learned that every single thing in his room was probably touched by Demencia’s filthy hands, and he will have to change all his passwords!

 “Do you have idea how much time it take to disintegrate those things?!” And time wasn’t something he had much today.

 “So don’t do it!” whined Lizard Girl.

 “You very well know I have to! And better obey, do you want repeat from last time when I send Hat Bots at you?”

Demencia groaned but after minute jumped down. She touched perfect six-pack with look on her face the cutest puppies could be jealous of.

 “Please Flug, just one hour.”

 “I don’t have one hour!”

 “You can’t simply tell me you’re not delighted by this sight! Look at him!”

When addressed in his direction, Buff Hat looked away from his muscles and at Flug. He wiggled his eyebrows, smiling too perfectly and flexing even more.

 “Yeah Flug, look at me.”

 “Demencia I swear, one more word and I’ll send Hat Bots after you again. Put on line art and clean up setting.”

Demencia sighed heavily and turned to slowly, sadly walk out of the lab. She handed Evil ray to Flug and when she was in the door turned around, blow a kiss at Buff Hat and ran away, giggling loudly.

 Flug sighed as well, exchanged looks with Buff Hat, groaned and went to his desk. Thanks every unholy thing living in this mansion Demencia didn’t touch device he was supposed to finish today. He disposed Evil ray into drawer in his desk, wrote quick note to remember about passwords, stuck it to pin board and immediately went to creating specific chemical to melt Buff Hat. He couldn’t let him stay in mansion, because…

 “What’s that?!”

 Exactly.

 Flug cringed and turned around to, again in past twenty minutes, face his boss, this real one, standing in the door. Buff Hat glanced at him, smiled and placed his hands on hips.

 “Look at this pretty face! Although some more meat would do in this case, am I right Flug?”

Flug couldn’t decide what to do, laugh out of ‘pretty face’, or scratch his brain with screwdriver at idea of his boss being more like Demencia imagine him to be, so he just pretend Buff Hat didn’t talk. Sadly he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t there.

 “Master, I, I promise I can explain…”

 “Please, tell me you’re not turning into Demencia.”

 Flug blinked few times, dumbfounded by sudden speculation. A weird speculation.

 “N-no, no, it wasn’t me, I didn’t… Why would I change into her?”

 “Never mind. I’ve came here to add another rule about our sessions, because I think I didn’t say that. We aren’t talking about it in work hours. This is one and only time we do. You aren’t even allowed to think about it right now, just focus on work.” Back Hat went inside the lab, probably to check on Flug’s new invention, but as he was speaking and walking toward scientist, he didn’t take his eye from Buff Hat. Finally he stopped next to doctor, his head rotated by one hundred eighty degrees.

 “Of course sir” said doctor.

  _I don’t even have time to think about things like this_ – he added in his mind and bended his head a little, watching curiously demon.

 “Is something wrong? It was made by prototype, so it can be not as good as first time Demencia…”

 “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just thinking” demon’s neck snapped with sick ‘crunch’ so he could look at scientist with sly smile “about what you can’t at this moment.”

 Flug wrinkled and in one second flushed whole, understanding what his boss have on his mind. Another image he will never forget about – his perfectly normal, grumpy boss firmly dominated by Demencia’s weird image of him himself. Oh God, that actually was pretty hot image… Nope! Flug couldn’t sexualize those things, they were nothing more than thoughts. And this particular thought belonged to Demencia, which actually meant…

 “It won’t work” hummed doctor, in one moment changing into cold scientist. “It’s Demencia’s creation, I’m sure it don’t even have genitalia, or idea about mating, let alone know how to tie someone. Well, not in erotic…”

 “Okay Flug, I get it. Don’t sweat over it too much and go back to work.”

 “Oh, of course, I just need to get rid of it…”

 Black Hat snapped his fingers and Buff Hat burst into green flames, not stopping flexing his muscles. After few seconds there wasn’t any trace he ever was there and Flug sighed with relief. He didn’t want to clean lab from guts or ashes. Again.

 Demon went toward the door when Flug looked at him to at least say thanks.

 “Uh, s-sir, you don’t want to check out what am I working at?”

 “I don’t care. Just finish it before ten pm so we can record tomorrow.” Black Hat didn’t even send a look toward Flug before walking out of lab. Doctor sighed and turned around. He quickly cleaned his desk and went to work.

 It was another ray, causing people to get sick, nothing deadly, just nasty stomach flu and few others symptoms. It was dedicated for people, who, for example, needed to get rid of someone for few days. Or just want to humiliate them. This kind of devices were really good sale busters, because who didn’t wish, at least once in their life, to make someone sick?

 Flug worked like a hurricane. He downed a cup of coffee, eat some toasts made by 5.0.5 and he felt like he could conquer the world with this small device. His mind was clear, his body felt alive for once and even despite this morning’s events he had a nice humor. It looked like nothing was better than full night of sleep and… well.

 Doctor smiled to himself under his bag and made last corrections to Sick ray. He was done, now he needed to test it and had almost two spare hours. Exactly what he needed to take a shower, eat and maybe think what exactly is he going to do on his ‘meeting’ with Black Hat.

 As on the call there was well known slam of the door, startling doctor.

 “Guess who’s fully recovered already!” screamed Demencia. “And so, so bored, Blackie is shut down in his office and Fives went to sleep an hour ago. I have toootally nothing to do doc! Help me!”

 Flug clenched his fist on gun. Ah yes. Perfect lab rat. If it work on Demencia, it’ll work on everything. And he will have his revenge for his room, passwords and morning stress.

 “Fluggie, you okay?”

 Doctor turned around quickly, aiming Sick ray at lizard girl. She tilted her head with doubtful look on her face.

 “Don’t move.”

 “As if!”

 Demencia wanted to jump toward the nearest wall, but this time Flug was quicker. She yowled when ray hit her, but then noticed nothing happened to her and stopped with confusion. She gawked at Flug with big grin and chuckled.

 “Lol it isn’t working! Black Hat will be mad, I know he want to record…” Suddenly she stopped, her smile slowly dying.

 Flug observed with pleasure as girl’s stomach grumbled loudly, she started to sweat and gave out loud ‘achoo’. Then yelped, grasping her hood, unmistakably a headache hitting.

 “W-what’s that?” she asked weakly and Flug almost felt sorry for her.

 “My newest invention. You might want to quickly got to bathroom.”

 “Why would I…” Her stomach grumbled again and she gasped, jolting out of the lab as quick as never.

 Flug chuckled, till now this was his most successful attempt to make Demencia stop bugging him. And the Sick ray worked more than perfectly. Now he just had to hid it well, so she wouldn’t get it in her hands. And go prepare himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decide for this scheme - a scene, interlude, scene etc, because seriously, first chapter, as it was, was way too long.  
> Hope you liked this, pretty much, filler!


	3. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Black Hat have much to learn.

 Flug stood under Black Hat’s bedroom door, breathing heavily. He was excited, horny almost, but obviously scared. Why was he so scared, they did it yesterday! Ugh humans and their idiotic feelings.

 Black Hat huffed, being able to feel human’s emotions even in his office, two floors away from where Flug stood. Why did he chose that nervous wreck again? Ah yes, he was the only choice in demon’s situation. Actually, Black Hat himself was somehow near excited. Well, not like Flug, that’s for sure, but he was going to try something new tonight and in his long life it wasn’t a common thing.

 Demon stood up from his chair and took one step, suddenly appearing behind Flug. Scent of lust and desire was even stronger now and Black Hat had to do everything to not drool. He observed scientist for a moment. Doctor looked like he wasn’t sure about knocking or not, and was glaring at doorknob as if it just hit him in stomach and insulted his mother. It could do that, but demon decided, that maybe other time.

Flug was holding a paper bag, bigger than this one on his face, successfully rising Black Hat’s curiosity. So demon hemmed, startling human and making him drop the bag.

 “S-sir! I thought you’re inside!”

 “I was finishing my work and felt you. I think I could feel your lust from the other end of the world at this point.”

 Flug blushed hardly and without a word jumped to gather spilled goods. Black Hat peeked at it, trying to see what was inside.

 He saw ropes, black and for sure thinner than those he summoned yesterday, something looking like tiny collar but he was sure it wouldn’t fit any normal neck and part of a horsewhip? It wasn’t making any sense for him. Does Flug even know how to ride a horse?

 “What do you have there?” Flug shuddered and quickly stood up, facing his boss. He looked inside the bag and cleared his throat.

 “W-well, boss, I will show you everything inside, okay?” stuttered Flug, holding his package close to himself. Black Hat moved his eyebrow up but without a word opened his bedroom’s door. He let Flug go inside first and closed door behind himself.

 Doctor pretty quickly made himself at home. He disposed bag on demon’s bed and sat next to it, starting to take out things out of it. Black Hat felt ignored and he didn’t like it, but his sight quickly moved toward things Flug was perfectly composing on his bed, like he was trying to sell them. A habit which was useful in work.

 “I-if you would come here, boss?” Flug said suddenly and demon hummed to himself. He took off his cape and unfolded tie, standing above doctor. He eyed things, laying on his bed. Besides those he saw earlier, there were other, weird and interesting shapes, strings and… was it detached human penis?

“Now, what it is you brought tonight?” he asked, a bit of curiosity in his voice. Flug cleared his throat.

 “Well, boss, it’s, um, those are toys, uh, erotic toys, most are used with bondage.”

“Bondage?”

 “Yeah, this is term describing act of sex while one person is bound. Mostly people aren’t just bound, they have gags” doctor showed a leather strap with ball attached to it “um, sometimes collars, blindfolds, umm… some people like to be whipped” he pointed at horsewhip “or tickled, it really depends of person.”

 “So, you tell me you spend your moneys at those things just to show me what weird things humans likes?”

 “N-no! This, this…” Flug tried to swallow his embarrassment, he was going to tell Black Hat everything belonged to him. Since at least hour he was internally debating over taking those things with himself tonight, but finally decided to at least try to talk demon into a little submissive play. But oh damn, admitting those was his belongings was hella embarrassing. “This actually belong to me s-sir. It was before I started to work for you, well, I bought a dildo half of year ago, but barely had time to use it…”

 “A dildo?” Black Hat interrupted him.

 “A-ah! It’s…” Flug took a naturally-shaped dildo into his still gloved hands. He slowly handed it to his boss, blushing and looking at floor. Demon grabbed it cautiously, thinking it’s real.

 Black Hat eyed toy in his hands. He took off his glove and brushed it. It was soft and felt just like real thing, but something was off. Demon squeezed it to see if he would get any reaction, but didn’t.

 “Sir? It’s not real, if you wonder about it.”

 “Of course I know it’s not real idiot! I have something like this first time in my hands, I’m just checking it out.”

 Flug knew it wasn’t truth but also knew better than tease. He just smirked under his bag. His boss was even cuter.

 “So.” Black Hat tossed dildo at doctor and pointed at tiny collar from before. “What’s this? Another way to torture your partner? Bounding his fingers or something?”

 “Uh, yes and no.” Flug had to hold back laugh. “It’s a cockring, a man put it on his penis to suppress an orgasm. It can be use to tortures, I mean, if someone’s bound and have it on himself for too long… it can be a torture.” Doctor fidgeted and looked at demon. He didn’t like this wide smile.

 “Excellent! So we shall play longer today than yesterday, if you won’t be able to cum on your own!”

“U-uh, sir, I, excuse me but I didn’t bring any of those things for me.”

 “Doctor, you really think something like that could work on me?” chuckled demon.

 “We always could try r-right? If your body works any similar to human’s…”

 “You are insulting me right now.” Flug clasped his mouth shut. “Why are you refusing to put this on so badly? Is it dangerous?”

 “N-no sir, of course not! It’s just…” Actually, why was he refusing it? He’ll be in charge tonight, he’ll be able to take it off whenever he’ll want to. “Well, I have no idea. I mean, I’ll use it. But sir, you really don’t want to try?”

 “No. It still looks like a coral and I’m not a dog.”

 That probably means he wouldn’t want to put a normal coral. Flug couldn’t even think about forcing him, so he just nodded meekly and started to take his clothes off.

 When both were naked again, save for Flug’s shirt and bag, Black Hat sat down on bed and glared impatiently at doctor. Flug fidgeted and demon sighed, knowing there’s something else.

 “What is it now? Be quick, I’m growing impatient.” His cock still didn’t emerge, but he could feel his slit being all wet. And Flug was in similar shape, but that wasn’t surprising.

 “Sir, what, what should I use then? What do you want me to do to you?”

 “I want you to fuck me. I don’t care about other things, you can whip me, beat me, whatever you desire. But I’m not ticklish.”

 “Really?” Doctor’s goggles sparkled excitedly and Black Hat couldn’t hold back a tiny smirk. “L-last thing, sir, what will be our safe word?”

 “And what’s that again?”

 “Some random word, which you tell when you feel uncomfortable or want me to stop for some other reason. After I hear that, I’ll stop immediately what I’ll be doing.”

 “I don’t need something like that, Flug. Come on, do your magic.” Demon put his hands in front of himself.

 “Ma-maybe just to calm my nerves?”

 “You won’t shut up about it if I won’t agree?” Flug remained silent and demon sighed again. What he had to do to already get some dick!? “So? What would it be?”

 “Maybe a… dongle?”

 “A dongle? Is it even a word?”

 “U-uh, yes! It’s a hardware that connects to other device…”

 “And there goes the mood. You are slowly managing to talk me into death from anticipation, Flug. The word can stay. Shall we?” Doctor examined extended hands and nodded. He took his rope in slightly trembling, from excitation, hands.

 “But actually, sir, you have to put your hands behind your back.”

 Flug started from firm knot on Black Hat’s wrists, behind his back. Demon was patient, waiting till doctor finish, but was slightly surprised when he continued. Scientist wrapped the rope around demon’s arms, slowly trapping them. The line went around Black Hat’s lower chest and both arms few times, tightly bounding them to his body. Then Flug started to play with the rope, wrapping it around demon’s shoulders, under his armpits, close to his neck. It lasted for some time, but any of them didn’t speak. Flug seemed totally focused while Black Hat felt more and more excited. And finally doctor sat next to him, appreciating his work. Demon could see this proud smile even through paper. He couldn’t move his arms and being restrained felt… different.

 “What are you so happy of?”

 “Oh, that was pretty difficult knot, but I managed to do this!”

 Black Hat hummed and looked down. On his chest, made out of rope, was pentagram. He chuckled and looked back at Flug.

 “That’s cute” he purred.

 “Thank you, sir! Can we continue?”

 Tying demon’s legs was quicker. His ankles were close to tights and he wasn’t able to straighten his legs, making him spread next to Flug. He observed doctor, he was working fast, faster than before, like if he had more experience with this.

 Tying legs wasn’t a hard thing for Flug anymore. The hardest was this feeling he was getting every time when his fingers touched demon’s skin. It was different than yesterday, more… intimate? Maybe. Even if Black Hat for sure would yell at him for thinking that, knotting someone always was very intimate action, and expression of extreme trust. And that exact thought was making Flug blush like a madman. His boss trusted him.

 Flug was semi-erected since he came here, so without any word he put cockring on. His heart was pondering in his chest so fast, faster than yesterday. Today Black Hat was on his mercy. He decided to take advantage of it.

 “So, you shaved whole?” Flug looked at his boss, who was sitting in rather uncomfortable position, his muscles visibly tightened to hold him in straight position.

 “Yeah, well, it’s more hygienic. Anyway, Black Hat, maybe you would like to lay down?”

 Demon didn’t have time to react on his name, being told so shamelessly by his employee, because said employee pushed him gently. Demon landed on his back and in next moment Flug was above him.

 “You’re more confident tonight. Is it because I’m tied?” Flug blinked. “You know, I can easily free myself.” This statement visibly made Flug nervous and demon chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t. I told you, you can make whatever you want with me.”

 Flug nodded and smiled again. He settled himself between demon’s legs and touched his chest with one hand. He ran it down, slowly, maddeningly slowly, making Black Hat growl.

 “Come on Flug, do something already or…”

 “I don’t remember giving you permission to talk.” Flug disturbed him?! Demon looked at his scientist, his visible eye full of fury. And saw smug, half lidded look on doctor’s face. How he managed to look smugly with bag on his head? No one would ever know. And he was so different today. It was almost amusing to observe.

 Apparently Flug wanted to get an answer, because he pressed his nails to demon’s sides and scratched him hardly. Though he didn’t get reaction he expected. Black Hat purred like a giant cat.

 “You take this as a punishment?” he purred out.

 Flug wasn’t aware he can smile wider. Without an answer he placed his hands on demon’s inner tights, close to wet slit, but not enough to touch it. He actually wondered if he have to touch there to make Black Hat’s dick emerge? Well, he would learn it. Later.

 “Right, right. It’s not enough for a punishment as for you.” Flug brushed his thumbs over demon’s skin, cautiously, not to touch to close to his probably very sensitive spot. “Do you think you really deserve me, my little boss?” Flug felt light jolt of other’s muscles and hoped it wasn’t because of anger. He still feared about crossing the line and being mauled by eldritch under him.

 Eldritch under him. Oh it sounded so amazing!

 What was this… maggot thinking about himself?! He thought he can tease mighty Black Hat like that? Giving him ultimatums?! Demon showed his fangs, but his sight slowly moved down. Oh those fingers were so close. Black Hat tried to calm himself even so slightly. He was playing captive role tonight after all. So he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He just. Couldn’t make himself to say that.

 “Hmm? What is it? You want to apologize? Come on then, I’m waiting.” Flug’s hand moved a little higher, almost brushing over demon’s slit. Black Hat growled, couldn’t he just fuck him? He was so impatient yesterday! Blast it, he was so impatient few minutes ago!

 Black Hat observed as doctor moved his other hand on his own dick and started to jerk. He was enjoying it, enjoying making demon desperate and having him under his control. Black Hat couldn’t decide if he should be proud, even so slightly, or infuriated, because Flug actually thought he’s better than demon. And he stayed with the second one.

 “Listen, you little piece of…”

_Slap._

 The sudden hit on his face made him dumbfounded. It wasn’t something hard, if he was human he would probably feel just light sting.

 “Better watch this mouth of yours, or I’ll have to put a gag on…”

 It was quick. Unexpected, especially from Flug’s point of view. In one moment Black Hat was strapped, under him, in next he was free, pinning Flug to the mattress and growling at him, few millimeters from his face. Doctor wanted to squirm, to shield himself from demon, but couldn’t.

 “That’s enough, doctor.” Eldritch rolled r in ‘doctor’. “Maybe I’ll tie you and see what will you do?”

  “N-no, no, please, I-I’m sorry, I got carried away…”

 “Carried away?! You started to treat me like I’m your fucking slave!” roared Black Hat, earning a scared hiccup and few tears from Flug.

 “But wa-wasn’t it what you wanted?!” whined doctor, making demon hesitate. Well, he wasn’t wrong.

 After a minute, full of sniffs and quiet apologies, demon released Flug and sat down with heavy sigh. After few moments Flug raised himself and sat next to demon with hunched shoulders.

 “I’m sorry if I h-hurt you somehow, sir.”

 “Ah shut up.”

 Flug shuddered and looked down. And of course he still was hard, in matter of fact too hard as for someone who just got scared for his life. They sat like that for some time in awkward silence.

 “I guess that’s it” finally said demon, making Flug focus on him.

 “What do you mean, sir?”

 “I will never get what I want. I’m just too powerful.”

  _And really subtle_ – thought Flug, but he was accustomed to that part of his boss.

 “Sir, I’m sure we can come out with something, I could be less teasingly, so you wouldn’t lost your temper, or…”

 “It won’t work, because I wouldn’t feel like…” Demon trailed off. Like, actually stopped his thought. It never happened before, it probably never happened in his life.

 “Like when I shot you.” Flug finished mindlessly and looked frightened at his boss. But he didn’t meet angry eye, but look of total defeat. He had no idea it was so serious. For fuck’s sake, it was just sex!

 Flug panicked slightly. He was supposed, no, he wanted to make his boss happy. He was demon’s right hand. And he was the most intelligent man in whole world! He had to come out with a solution!

 “What if I make device, stripping you out of your powers?” It was obvious, he just had to make something like this!

 “Don’t be stupid doctor, there’s no such thing.”

 “Like there’s nothing which can harm you?” Flug smiled, looking demon in the eye.

 “Well, I hope there isn’t anymore, because otherwise I will have to tear you apart” growled Black Hat, making Flug squeak, but then he fell silent. Maybe it wasn’t such a stupid idea? Well, it was risky, but if he will keep an eye on it, nothing will happen. It was worth a shot.

 “Do you mean you willingly spend your breaks and free time to work on something which will help you fuck me?”

 Flug halted for a moment. Of course he couldn’t work on it in his work time. But if it means he could learn more about his boss, he could spend few days without leaving his lab.

 “Y-yeah. I’ll do it.” Black Hat hummed, tapping his chin and Flug already felt excited. He wanted to go straight to work. “Then sir, what should it be? I know you don’t like collars, a necklace would be too long and if you’ll have tied wrists and ankles a bracelet would be annoying. It should be something small, easy to take down but not too easy… Maybe a ring?!”

 Black Hat squinted and looked down, between Flug’s legs.

 “Like cockring?”

 Doctor squeaked, _again_ , covering himself and blushing. When he felt secured enough he looked back at his boss.

 “I-it could be, but I rather thought about normal ring. It w-wouldn’t be suspicious if, for example, Demencia find it, and you could put it on and take it off when you would want to. I think I can make it looks like one of your signets sir, it wouldn’t be suspicious at all, and nobody will know…”

 “Okay Flug I don’t care how will it looks like!” Demon successfully made excited scientist silent. “How much time will you need to do it?” Flug thought for a moment.

 “Considering I’m done with Sick ray and will have to start something new… I could use old blueprints I never got to finish… And I actually have…” Flug fell silent before he said anything about The Soul Exterminator notes which should be destroyed, and after few more seconds looked at his boss. He was waiting, seemingly patiently. “A week?”

 “A week?! Your best inventions took less time!”

 “Y-yeah, but I didn’t work on them as a side projects, mo-mostly.”

 “Right. Well then, go rest now, we have work tomorrow.” Black Hat noticed shocked look of his employee. “What now?”

 “U-um, aren’t we going to… continue? Sir, you w-was pretty, um…”

 “I lost my interest for now. You can take care of yourself alone.”

 Black Hat stood up stretching, Flug had no idea if he did it on purpose or not, but had whole minute to observe slim figure of his boss. Fuuuck he wanted him so badly tonight.

 “One more thing.” Doctor’s attention snapped to Black Hat’s words. “Fear really is turning you on so much?” Flug blushed like a tomato, covering himself even more.

 “T-then I’ll go rest!”

 “Avoiding answer is an answer itself, doctor” chuckled demon, making Flug fall from bed, face on floor and ass in air. He quickly scrambled on his feet, back turned to Black Hat, and took off the cockring, then quickly started to dress up, all the time feeling scorching look of his boss on his back. When he finally was done struggling with his pants he started to collect his toys without a word.

 “Leave it” said Black Hat. “We will use them after all, at least I hope so.” Flug stopped, a dildo in his hand.

 “C-could I, at least, I mean, I wanted to” he started to stutter, every attempt to make an excuse to take dildo with himself making Black Hat smile even wider. He loved to torture his employees.

 “Take it. And rest. I will know if you’ll go to lab, Flug.”

 Scientist nodded frantically and quickly left, mumbling silent “good night”, with dildo still squeezed in his hand and shoes left in Black Hat’s room. He noticed too late, not wanting to go back and being teased more.

 He found his shoes in his room, standing next to the bed, with the note, making his face scorching.

  _After all, I know everything which happen in the mansion._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat have no idea what is roleplay


	4. Quick job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ring wasn't ready. Flug needs to work fast.

 There’s no need to be an omnibus to guess Flug worked like madman. He readjusted his schedule first thing in the morning, so maybe he got less time to eat but way more private time, in between actual working hours. And who needed to sleep after all? For sure not him, not after two very well nights, when he got eight amazing hours of sleep than three, very exhausting ones. In matter of fact, he started to feel better in all matters. He noticed that usual tension, which was daily basic for him now, left his muscles, he was more cheerful and not as grumpy as usual. Of course he knew sex have many pros when it comes to health and frame of mind, but would never think it’ll hit him so hard and quick.

 He even visited Demencia once while she was still sick, pitying her a little. But when he made himself sure 5.0.5. was there for her he left and never came back. Maybe he was pitying her, but a bowl with her puke and all this stink of sickness were enough for him do get sick himself.

 Black Hat seemed normal, checking him from time to time like usual, asking how new project is going. Once or twice eyeing primitive looking ring and not even asking about doctor’s ‘side project’. But Flug knew. Oh how he knew everything. He worked for Black Hat for way too long to not be able to notice light flinch of his fingers when he saw ring for the first time. Or glimmer in his eye when he was eyeing tiny device. He looked like that when he was receiving giant amount of moneys or torturing especially irritating hero.

 So yes, Flug couldn’t be fooled. And, to be honest, he himself was pretty excited. Having creature like Black Hat under his control because he wanted it was one thing, but actually strip him out of his powers? Be able to do everything to him? Oh that was another talk. Well, he wouldn’t do to him more than demon wanted, leaving him under influence of ring for longer than one night was very interesting idea, but really unreasonable, and demon would probably maul him after released. After all someone had to be a face of company and Flug, although really handsome and perfectly good-looking, couldn’t take this place.

 Work on the first place. Bed things? They weren’t as important.

 After four days of working a prototype was ready. It wasn’t looking anywhere near Black Hat’s best signets yet, but Flug hoped it will in no time. After they’ll make some tests. It was based on notes Flug had after unlucky (or not really?) Soul Exterminator (not like Black Hat knew this) so it could be really harmful for demon.

 They chose early morning for making those tests. At night everyone, especially Demencia were fully awake, so somewhere around six a.m. was the most safely. Both of them didn’t want lizard girl to burst into lab and bounce at weakened Black Hat. Or worse, learn what are they up to (not like she would understand, Flug still didn’t have The Talk with her).

 Doctor guided Black Hat behind a bulletproof wall, just in case, more for himself than demon. Who knows what could happen anyway? Then scientist gave him the ring, hid behind said wall and gave him thumbs up. Black Hat rolled his eye, Flug as usual was making a mountain out of molehill. He eyed ring quickly before putting it on. It was sole metal, nothing too fancy or even nice looking. For a second Black Hat wondered how Flug managed to make something so tiny but then, he didn’t really care. His doctor had to know how, otherwise he wouldn’t ever be hired.

 Demon put ring on his ring finger and immediately felt drained out of energy. He chocked, actually chocked, trying… was he trying to _take a breath_? He felt cracks of bones, didn’t really hear them since his senses all of sudden were dimmed. His head thumped with pain, his vision dimmed and he had to hold the wall to keep himself steady. But then he didn’t feel his legs anymore, like if they were cut off, same with arms. He thought he’s going to faint – something he probably never did – but, surprisingly, didn’t. Something grabbed him tight and he felt like if it was white-hot, so he gave out loud shriek and then something slipped out of his finger. Suddenly all of this was over.

When Black Hat swayed and pressed his hand to glass Flug jolted to him. He grabbed demon’s weirdly gelatinous body and squeaked when he screamed directly into his ear. But human managed to take ring off of Black Hat and slid down, onto the floor, with demon.

 They both stayed like that, painting heavily for few moments till Black Hat got back all of his senses. He didn’t need to move to know Flug was sitting next to him, still holding his body. He sniffed air and noticed something disturbing.

 “Blood” he said, but didn’t receive any response. There was confusion. Did he harm Flug? Demon shifted slightly to take a look on human’s body, feeling how his own body was numb and uncomfortable.

 “Sir, a-are you okay?” doctor asked quickly, feeling his boss move. Then halted, it was like he didn’t hear his own voice.

 Black Hat moved back and looked at dumbfounded scientist. He observed him for a while, searching any place where blood could flow out. And finally saw it, dripping on Flug’s shoulder. He huffed, without warning grabbed other’s chin and moved his hand higher, only slightly disturbing paper bag. Even second didn’t pass and Flug could hear well on both ears again.

 “You’re deaf enough without me rupturing your eardrum” grumbled demon.

 “O-oh, thank you, sir. How are you feeling?” Flug didn’t even touch his ear to check it out. Black Hat shrugged.

 “Like if I was swallowed and returned from the other side.”

 “It’s… not good.”

 “You don’t say.”

 Demon stood up, a little shakily, but by himself. Flug followed, checking out his lab coat, now covered with burned out holes and something dark violet, which probably left Black Hat’s body at some point. But demon didn’t have even a little of it on his perfect suit. Welp, at least Flug got some samples.

 “I’m not sure what happened but I think I’ll try to recalibrate it. It can be too strong maybe, and didn’t really took all of your powers, since your body changed into something jelly-like.” Flug followed Black Hat toward his desk and chair, where demon sat heavily, groaning. “Though I don’t really have an idea what should happen with your powers, should they be stored somewhere, released somewhere else or maybe just hold back in your body? Not being able…”

 “Flug.”

 “Oh, yes sir?”

 “What are you doing?” Flug glared down at Black Hat’s shoulders and his own hands, squishing them softly.

 “A massage?”

 “Why?”

 “To be honest you look a little tense, sir. And after what happened I think you need to relax.” Black Hat hummed and chuckled.

 “I think I need different way of relaxing right now.”

 Flug frowned and looked lower, beyond demon’s shoulders. He blushed slightly upon seeing bulge between his legs, not stopping his massage.

 “W-well, sir, I should already go to work, really. But I think… a quick job wouldn’t make any difference?”

 Black Hat moved his head up, looking at Flug from the bottom, this lustful look back in his eye. Doctor smiled under his bag sweetly and mindlessly licked his lips.

 “I’m not a ‘quick job’ person, Flug.”

 “Of course! I know! But I heard I’m quiet skillful with my tongue, sir.”

 After a moment Black Hat’s face was split with wide smile, making Flug blush more.

 They moved closer to the desk, so Flug was hidden under it while Black Hat could lean on its surface. But unlike this demon choose to lean back on backrest, having perfect view at Flug, locked between his legs. And doctor didn’t waste any time. He rubbed his bulge through material, making him shudder and started to undone his pants.

 Black Hat’s dick was half emerged from the slit. Flug grabbed it cautiously and tried to pump, but it stayed in his hand. For less than second he panicked that he did something bad, really, really bad, but then noticed whole thing in all its splendor, with knot and everything, in his gloved hand.

  _So it’s that easy?_ He thought, releasing demon’s member. He didn’t react to annoyed huff, took off his gloves and went back to rubbing lavender cock. He wanted to lick it since he saw it for the first time and couldn’t really wait more time. So he leaned in, moved his bag only over his upper lip and took long lick, through all its shaft, from where it was hid in demon’s slit, through still soft knot to the tip. Black Hat gasped and actually did everything to not grab Flug at his head and thrust into his mouth. He wanted to see what his scientist was bragging about.

 The taste of this mucus covering practically everything now was… unexpected. It was kind of sour, but with a hint of metallic taste, like blood. It made Flug’s tongue pinch and his salivary glands work like poor, Hindu children in cellphone fabric. He was salivating so much after one lick he actually started to drool. A low chuckle above him made him blush hard, he had to look like it was the best meal in his whole life.

 Flug smiled, wiping his lips, not aware it was fully visible now and again took his hand away. His curiosity was contended so now he could get to real work. He let go of demon’s member and instead kissed his inner thigh few times. Then he licked black skin and without warning bit it.

 Black Hat jolted slightly, more out of surprise than pain, making Flug smile wider. He moved to other thigh, making sure he blow some of his hot breath onto Black Hat’s slit. He kissed, licked, bit and touched everything in the area of demon’s hips, but not his dripping cock, which visibly made the other impatient.

 “Flug” he finally growled demandingly, making scientist look at him.

 “What is it sir?”

 “Can you move to the point?”

 “Are you bored?”

 “No, I guess. But I want more, now!”

 “Please be patient and let me do my job.”

 Doctor flashed his boss wide, excited smile. Black hat groaned, but only leaned back on Flug’s chair (pretty wore off if you ask him) and sighed. Flug went back to whatever was he doing, and with every second demon felt more and more undone. And when Flug blew on his tip again he couldn’t stop himself.

 “Fluug” Black Hat groaned through clenched teeth, grabbing scientist’s head and moving slightly his hips. But Flug momently jolted back, out of reach of his boss, deeper under the desk.

 “Sorry sir, but if you’ll act like that I won’t continue” he said, with unusual teasing tone in his voice.

 Demon looked at his employee with a weird, as for him, mixture of shock and awe, but quickly blinked it away. He moved his hand away, huffed, groaned and finally sighed.

 “Please.”

 Flug’s jaw dropped so hard it would probably make a hole in the floor if not for his human anatomy. The feeling immediately wandered to his dick, which was already semi-erected, but now became as hard as every bone in human’s body. Doctor, without thinking much, moved back on his place, grabbed demon’s thighs, a little harder than it was necessary, and put tip of Black Hat’s penis on his tongue. Without touching his boss’ dick with his hands he slowly moved his head and stopped when half of it was inside. He moved his eyes up, to look at Black Hat, and met his horny sight. Then moved his hand between his own thighs, not moving his mouth or eyes.

 Now it actually looked bigger than felt two days ago and Flug was a little amazed that it could fit inside him. Especially because still soft knot was next to his nose, and he could remember how it abused his prostate.

 After freeing his own, pulsing dick, Flug slowly moved his head back and hold Black Hat’s member over the base. He touched its triangular head only with his lips, breaking eye contact and teasing a little ragged skin. He rubbed natural lube, which seemed to leak out of these weird cuts on sides of demon’s dick, into his mouth. Then, for a moment, moved back, again looked Black Hat in the eye and licked everything up.

 When Black Hat hummed happily, Flug went back to licking and petting his dick, taking long licks over all shaft or toying with his foreskin (or whatever was that). He teased, putting it between his lips then pressing his teeth to it - sometimes to the point when Black Hat was gasping, but doctor wasn’t really sure if he was hurting him - and going back to licking again, circling with his tongue teased skin. Everything was in this liquid, Flug’s hands, chin, shirt and even floor under the chair. And when he was sure he petted demon’s cock enough, because its owner was making a sound, something between groaning and actually purring, he put it in his mouth to the point of feeling its tip digging into back of his throat. Satisfied purr made him move his head few times before he harshly moved back, feeling how knot is hardening between his teeth. And good for fucking him, surely being knotted in face wasn’t a pleasant experience and he wasn’t willing to try.

 Instead Flug used his hand to pump this part of Black Hat’s dick which was between the knot and slit, sometimes pressing at his inner lips, wondering if he could fit anything there. At the same time he worked with his mouth, using everything to make pressure, his lips, tongue and even teeth. And Black Hat was totally into it, moving his hips lightly, but trying to not too much, groaning and…

 “Blackie?”

 Flug stopped moving in one second, seeing shocked sight of demon, trying to remember yet another expression he doubted he’ll see ever again. In door to the lab stood Demencia, in her oversized sleeping t-shirt, one big tangle on her head and sleep still visible in her eyes. Black Hat shoot Flug one more look, showed his teeth in giant smile and, without breaking eye contact, spoke.

 “Yes, that’s me. Why aren’t you asleep?”

 “I thought I heard someone scream? It kinda sounded like your sweet voice, so I came to check.” She stepped inside the lab, but stopped immediately when Black Hat moved one of his hands up. He still didn’t break eye contact with Flug and scientist desperately tried to send his thoughts directly to demon’s mind.

 He really, really didn’t want to explain to her why his head was between Black Hat’s tights and why was he licking weird-looking part of his body. And, oh goddess, why if she would want to try?! A simple thought made his insides curl unpleasantly.

 He tried to not pay attention to the fact, that idea of them being busted actually made him more hot.

 Thankfully it looked like Black Hat had a tiny bit of mercy in him, or maybe didn’t want to stop to explain everything now, because he finally moved his head back, toward Demencia. Flug was already accustomed to inhuman things his boss could do, so flinched only out of pure savoir vivre, hearing cracking of bones.

 “It had to be a dream, dear, no one was screaming here.”

 Demencia’s eyes lit up at hearing ‘dear’, but didn’t move while demon’s hand was still in air.

 “Oh, well, it could be. Because I had the most amazing dream ever, do you want to hear? It was about you, and me, and Flug was there too, but he was a rock! And I think Fives was a human but I’m not sure…”

 “Demencia.”

 “Yeah?” Girl momently went silent.

 “I appreciate you want to share with your dream with me, and I’m positive it’s really interesting, but can you do it later? I have… important meeting with doctor Flug.” Flug shuddered.

 “With Flug?” Demencia narrowed her eyes and looked around the lab. Finally her eyes stopped at the desk where Flug was sitting under it. “But why is he under the desk? Hi Fluggy!”

 Doctor wanted to move back to free his mouth and answer, but Black Hat was quicker. He grabbed his head with free hand, forcing him to stay. Flug decided to just wave to Demencia.

 “He’s searching for his contacts.”

 “Flug wears contacts?”

 “Why don’t you ask him after we discuss new blueprints? Or maybe you want to join? Maybe you’ll notice if Flug did a mistake in calculations.”

 Demencia gulped audibly and laughed stiffly. “Well, I would love to help you, handsome, but, um, I still didn’t have my breakfast. I can’t think when I’m hungry so I guess you have to manage without me this time!”

 “Okay then, go” chuckled Black Hat and moved his hand down. “Bon Appetit.”

 “Thanks! And, uh, have fun!” She dashed out of lab, slamming door after her, like usual.

 “Oh we’ll have” chuckled again demon and moved his head back on its place. He let go of Flug, who immediately moved his head back and took deep breath.

 “That, that was amazing idea sir, she always run out upon hearing math, or calculating.”

 “Thank you, doctor.”

 “But I need to assume you, sir, my math is on such a high level she wouldn’t notice a mistake, even if I manage to make-“

 “Okay Flug, stop blabbering and go back to work” groaned demon, even so little amused, moving slightly his hips. Flug looked at them and smiled, nodding.

He went back to licking Black Hat’s cock, in no time starting to actually suck it, at the same time jacking himself off. He didn’t stop teasing it with his teeth, doctor could easily tell his boss liked this kind of play. Lab was full of lewd slurping sounds, scientist’s humming from time to time and demon’s groaning. And finally Black Hat moaned deeply, grabbed Flug’s head and thrusted, his hard knot stopping at human’s lips. He came, releasing his load directly into other’s throat.

 Flug would yelp if he could, so he just gave out weird, strangled noise, feeling thick fluid flow through his throat. It was stinging, making Flug want to swallow, but he couldn’t due to big cock still inside. He gave out another, beginning sound. Black Hat huffed and released him, so he could swallow. But his saliva didn’t help at all, only making his insides burn, but not like a fire, it was actually pleasing kind of burn, which made him almost choke on his breath and cum.

 When he came out of high, his throat still stinging, he looked at Black Hat. Demon’s head was lying on chair’s back, but his eye was focused on Flug, and he actually looked… happy. Pleased.

 Flug felt blush, creeping on his cheeks and burning his face, so he quickly moved his paper bag back to cover his lips.

 “Okay. I can say… you have some skills, doctor” purred demon.

 The praise didn’t help on human’s blush.

 “Uh, um, y-yeah, thank you, sir.” Flug moved from under the desk and slowly stood up, buttoning up his pants. “A-and actually, thank you for, um, not letting Demencia know. I, um, I don’t think I’m- she! She’s ready to learn about sex! Yeah!” Flug managed to get out, inspected his shirt and looked at Black Hat. He saw his cock, slowly slide back into him, and quickly looked away. That was weird sight.

 “Yeah, right ri- What?!”

 “What?” yelped doctor upon hearing demon rise his voice.

 “What do you mean? She don’t know about sex?!”

 “N-no, I-I think it’s because of her am-amnesia after, after…”

 “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

 “Um.” Flug fell silent, looking dumbfounded at his boss. Why was it important? Besides, doctor was sure Black Hat knew. “I, I thought it’s obvious? By our talks.”

 “Well, it wasn’t. But now they make more sense. Why wouldn’t you teach her? Isn’t sex something important to keep human race alive?”

 Flug blushed, looked down and fidgeted. He thought how to explain it while Black Hat finally buttoned up his pants, not even a tiny stain on his suit. “I-it’s embarrassing.”

 “Yes, having sex with Demencia couldn’t be a pleasant experience, especially by looking at her… hygiene habits-“

 “What?! No, no no no. Even thinking about this is gross. Demencia.. she’s like sister to me! I would never, I could never…”

 “Flug, did you just interrupted me?”

 “I-I’m sorry, but what you said, sir, that’s, please, could you never talk about it? I-in matter of facts, could we finish this discussion, please?”

 “Not before you let me finish and answer my question, doctor.” Oh, so he was pissed.

 “S-sure, I-I’m sorry, sir. Please, continue.”

 “Why explaining about sex is embarrassing? It’s simple, thing A goes inside of thing B” Black Hat made lewd gesture with his hands “and there’s pleasure. It’s not hard, yet along embarrassing. In matter of fact I could maybe explain it to her.”

 “No! I-I mean, I’m sorry! But that’s, that’s not all.”

 “What do you mean not all?”

 “What do I… What do _you_ mean, sir? You said to me before that you know how sacred it can be to a person!” Okay, what was going on now?

 “Yes, because usually when you ask a person on the street for quick fuck they’re indignant, like if they just saw you profaning some kind of temple! I know there are brothels, they’re existed since always, but they’re just a companies like us. Human orgies are so pompous I’m usually getting sick on them. And people were fucking always to worship some kind of low-key god, or gods. So how it couldn’t be sacred?”

 “Wait, wait. Let’s, just, let’s go slowly. You think people fuck because that’s the way to worship something?”

 “And earn money, yes. And, to be honest, I have no idea why are you doing it with me, unless you just decided your own fawning wasn’t enough.”

 “I, no, uh, sir…” Flug had to take deep breath, still feeling his throat burn and rasping a little. Did he just had to explain what sex was really for to older than whole humanity demon? He had problem to do this with simple Demencia! “And that’s all?”

 “Maybe there’s some pleasure but I don’t care about that.”

 “Okay. Well. How should I start… Sir, you told me about how your kind reproduce, right? About laying eggs, heat and all that.”

 “I don’t see what are you going for.”

 “I mean that, humankind and, um, your kind, reproduce. And we are doing it really similary. We even have, uh, eggs, taking an important part in whole process. Bu-but you said, you know about woman’s ovulation, right?”

 Black Hat looked at Flug for a moment without single move, with his usual frown. Finally, without a word, he stood up from doctor’s chair and walked closer to scientist. Flug managed to not flinch.

 “Are you trying to say our species have something in common?”

 “Well, not really, b-but yes, but no-not really…”

 Eldritch cleared his throat, something he didn’t have to do but did anyway, and summoned a bottle of water from the kitchen. He handed it to dumbfounded once again doctor.

“I guess your throat sting. Drink it, clean yourself and go to work.”

 “Sir?”

 “I need to think about what you said. Go to work.”

 “Y-yes sir.” Flug took water from his boss and watched as he walked out of the lab. Then drank it whole, cold liquid soothing burning in his insides, glad their talk was over. After it was hollow he quickly moved to change his sticky and burnt clothes. And take a shower, obviously. He couldn’t work like that.


	5. Out Of Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat comes to interesting conclusion.  
> The One Where Flug Have To Talk About Sex

This short word exchange he had with Flug made him curious. Did humankind, this pathetic dirty and relatively young kind could have something in common with his magnificent older than whole galaxies one? Apparently.

Black Hat found a book about growing up, obviously directed to children but having few interesting information. He read it twice to be sure he understood everything right and finally came to a horrific conclusion.

Flug was pregnant.

Of course Black Hat fucked with humans plenty times before, but these were one time encounters so he never thought or cared what had happened to those people after. But that was Flug, he... ugh... needed him.

He knew it was stupid idea to fuck his employee.

So, Black Hat learned everything he needed to know about human pregnancy. First he had to make himself sure that Flug was, indeed, pregnant. So he started to observe him, every thought writing down in notebook. If he was, demon hoped hard punch in guts will kill this parasite forming inside doctor’s body. If he wasn’t, well, they had to be more careful in the future.

At the same time Flug decided to limit his sleep time due to work more on the ring. He still had to came out with something new to official catalog so only time he had was his scheduled free time. Thankfully 5.0.5 was helping him with food and drinks as always when doctor was making himself buried in work. So maybe he was a little tired but wasn’t missing any meals and was well hydrated which of course was almost the best condition for his mind.

But not for his bladder since he had to run to the toilet so many times. Well, something for something and he knew better than dehydrate himself. Again.

Doctor also decided that it’s the time to (finally) talk to Demencia. Sooner or later she will learn about sex and better to be sure she learns everything in the right way. So he prepared himself rethinking what he should say, how to answer her possible questions and - most importantly - how to make her take this seriously. He went to eat dinner in the dining room this time, wanting to make two things at once, hoping it won’t take too much time. He wanted just tell what he needed to and go back to work, especially because he just got an idea about new device. So Flug went there being almost sure Demencia is already there. She was never late when it came to food.

She was indeed in the room, with pasta on her plate. When doctor entered she smiled at him with this wide smile which could mean only troubles. Flug already didn’t like it but instead of investigating he walked to the kitchen which was connected to the room. Of course they had in mansion giant, official dinning room for inviting guests but it usually was out of use on regular basic.

5.0.5 who was in the kitchen already ready to take food to the doctor and make himself sure Flug ate everything, beamed with happiness seeing his creator finally out of the lab. Flug took the plate for himself, praised bear as usual and sweetly asked him to leave doctor and Demencia alone for a moment. 5.0.5 understood it’s something important so he nodded with smile and vanished behind the door. Flug took a note to remember to spend some time with him as well later. Some time already passed since they reacted to videos together.

Doctor sat down close to Demencia, who was still smiling, chewing her food with open mouth. Flug tried to not pay attention.

“What, you want to apologize?” she asked.

“For what, making you pay for stealing from me and using my sweet son to do it?”

“Well, making me vulnerable for three days was a little bit exgerated.”

“That’s not how…” Flug groaned and sighed, he didn’t want and didn’t have time to argue with her. “I’m here to talk with you about something. It’s something important so could you please listen for a moment?”

“No if you don’t say sorry.”

“Demencia, I won’t apologize to you! Just, please…”

“Then perish!”

Demencia buried her hand in her hair and took out a gun - a Sick ray. She aimed at Flug who felt dread crawling on his back. He stiffened not wanting to be hit by it.

“Demencia, you really don’t want to do it, I have really important work…”

“I don’t care!” singsong the girl and pressed the trigger. Flug yelped and jumped out of his chair. He didn’t feel anything at first but he knew what was coming.

“I will end you!” he yelled but quickly grabbed his mouth. He felt nauseous. Why though? Demencia’s first symptoms were those of cold... Maybe it depends on human? He should have made more tests.

Before doctor could think more about that he had to find a toilet. Quickly. So he ran out of the room, hearing Demencia’s maniacal laugh after him. He ran to the closest toilet he could think of - in his room. Not paying attention to his surroundings, remembering the way out of reflex at this moment he didn’t even notice when he ran past Black Hat.

Demon looked after him quickly pulling out his notes. There were few checked points like ‘tiredness’ and ‘frequent toilet visits’. With notes in his hand he went after the doctor and stopped by the door of his room. Upon hearing sounds of retching, his eye widened and he looked at the notes once again. In few seconds black pen appeared in his hand and he checked another point: ‘nausea’.

Fuck. Flug was pregnant.

Black Hat returned quickly to his office and sat down on his chair, thinking. So... according to the book Flug was having a baby. His condition was going to be worse with every moth till finally he won’t be able to work at all. That wasn’t happening. They will have to get rid of this pregnancy.

Flug was pregnant.

Flug was pregnant with his spawn.

Black Hat once again looked at his notes. That was right. It was his own spawn forming inside of Flug’s body. It was going to be part of him as well. It was… an interesting conclusion.

Demon jolted from his chair toward the door leaving his notes on the desk. He went back to Flug’s room, knocked and entered without any permission. After few steps he was in doctor’s bathroom seeing Flug holding toilet for dear life and huffing heavily. He didn’t even look at Black Hat.

“Demencia, if that’s you…” he whined and retched, spitting out only his saliva. Black Hat scowled.

“It’s not Demencia.”

Flug visibly shuddered and slowly looked up at his boss. His bag was rolled up to his nose and dirty in few places but he still didn’t get rid of it. He was visibly trembling like if he was really cold.

“Si-sir, I’m... I’m sorry I’m not working, I’ll go immediately when I’ll feel better.”

“I’m not here because of that. I need to talk with you.” Black Hat glared at the toilet and without asking flushed water.

“A-about what?”

“About your condition.”

Flug felt his insides curl and this feeling wasn’t really helpful now when only thing he wanted to do was ripping his stomach out and just going to sleep under at least three quilts. It didn’t start well, in matter of facts it sounded like… Black Hat wanted to fire him. Or was really unhappy about something. But why? Flug worked so much lately on two important for the demon things! And he was an amazing, highly intelligent, handsome and pretty skilled in bed scientist!

Before Black Hat continued he summoned a bottle of water, opened it and gave to Flug. Doctor slowly took it and drank few gulps before looking again at his boss.

“I have been… reading lately. After our little talk about our kinds reproducing. I want to ask you something Flug.”

“O-oh, yeah?”

“If something… was happening to you. Something about your body changing. Will you immediately tell me?”

Flug blinked slowly. What had he on his mind? Doctor was twenty three, he was long after maturation, thanks god. “I... of course sir. But what do you mean?”

Black Hat send him disappointed look, but quickly squinted and nodded. “Maybe you just didn’t notice?” he murmured to himself scratching his chin.

Flug sneezed before asking, feeling how all sicknesses are making him dizzy. He was cold, felt nauseous, his throat and head started to hurt and he feared for having diarrhea. Next to his boss.

“No-notice, sir?”

“That you’re pregnant.”

Flug’s reaction wasn’t what Black Hat expected. First doctor looked dumbfounded but quickly started to laugh. Then choked and threw up water that he just drank. When he finished he looked again at demon and then noticed he wasn’t joking. In matter of fact he looked… alarmed.

“Sir, you, you can’t really think that!”

“Why? I observed you. You have most of the symptoms. Tiredness, urination, mood swings, nausea.” Demon gesticulated toward scientist, trying to show what he had on his mind. Flug blushed, but at this time it could be heat from his fever as well.

“No, sir, I, uh, I can’t be pregnant. I’m male.” By look on other’s face Flug guessed he had no clue what does that mean. “That, ugh, I can’t explain it now.” Human sighed trying to fight his hurting head and stomach. “I’m tired because I sleep less and work more on that ring. Also that’s not real nausea or sickness at all. Demencia hit me with the Sick ray.”

In one second Black Hat’s face changed from confusion to anger. “She did what?!”

“Uh, I wanted to talk with her and she apparently stole…”

“How long will you be out of work?”

Flug was taken aback with sudden ask. He started to slowly stand up. “I... I can work very well, I don’t have to-“

He swayed and would probably fall if Black Hat didn’t actually catch him. But Flug didn’t have time to think about it. He started to cough, and coughing fit triggered his gag reflex so he jumped back to toilet. Demon observed him with scowl, already calculating how much will they lose because Demencia made Flug out-of-order.

And thinking about how his fun will have to wait even more because of that.

“S-sir?”

“What?” barked demon, not angry at Flug but at everything else at this moment.

“Uh, if, if you want I can explain to you everything. Later. I... I actually prepared a presentation about human reproduction so yeah…”

“Okay.” Demon waved his hand dismissively. “For now you are not to leave your room before you’re feeling better. I’ll call the bear to you.”

“Thank you.”

Black Hat only send ‘yeah you should be grateful’ look to Flug and left. He was going to kill that blasted girl.

Surprisingly doctor didn’t even try to leave his room. Normally he would sneak around the halls just to get caught and return to his room with tail between his legs. It happened before when he was overworking himself (especially in his first year) or getting a cold. One time he almost killed himself because he couldn’t just stay in bed for few days.

Of course it was making Black Hat frustrated because production wasn’t moving any further without Flug. But demon understood that human’s sickness can take few days and only slightly interrupt their schedule or take a month and cost them their clients and with them – money.

Without any chance of scarring or teasing Flug one thing from Black Hat’s calendar was crossed out. Of course all this situation was leaving him with some of doctor’s duties like picking up calls or something. Black Hat for sure wasn’t doing everything. But besides that it was getting boring, especially after their lately sessions. Black Hat wanted more and he wasn’t a patient creature. He wanted Flug to finish this device, his ‘side project’ and get down to business. Now. And he wanted to learn which was long forgotten need for him. He wanted to know more about humanity.

But he couldn’t just waltz into doctor’s room commanding him to teach him. He was Black Hat. He should know everything and he wasn’t going to let  _ anyone _ know that he had no idea about the kind he was around for so much time. Well, Flug probably knew it already, he wasn’t stupid. But still, it was the matter of honour.

After three days it started to be unnerving. He was frustrated, couldn’t toss his work at the doctor and, what’s more important, didn’t have his anti-stress ball because it was laying in it’s bed almost dead by it’s own weapon. It was so, so boring! He couldn’t even yell at Demencia because after his reprimende she was avoiding him and was damn good with it.

So he gave up. It was late at night so the bear was for sure asleep and could give them space to talk. He hid in shadows and emerged in Flug’s room to scare the poor man out of his dreams. But before he did it he saw his face.

Flug was asleep without a bag or goggles on his face. He looked… peaceful but tired probably due to the sickness. Black Hat saw his face only one time before. The doctor was paranoidal over the thought someone will recognize his true identity so he hid it all the time, even from his boss. But that one time he forgot himself. Black Hat found him eating a dinner in the dining room, without anything to cover his face. Flug had a particularly bad breakdown after that. Black Hat wanted anything but this happening again. So he silently backed away, but halted. He moved closer to the doctor again, sniffing the air. It smelled like sweat and sickness in all, with a little bit of fear but these walls were soaked with it. Black Hat was sure Flug was having a peaceful dream.

He touched doctor’s cheek with his finger, making Flug groan trough sleep. He caught himself on chuckling quietly and immediately took his hand away. Instead he decided to observe other’s face.

Flug was pale and had well visible sacks under his eyes, even if he was resting for three days already. Black Hat noticed he can’t recall doctor’s eye color and supposed he have to learn that somehow. Not because he cared, of course no. He didn’t like when his employees had secrets.

Flug’s hair was black and short. Black Hat narrowed his eye and put a finger inside of it and, after a moment, whole hand. It was soft and kind of weird, tangling around demon’s fingers. And warm where it was sticking out of Flug’s head, probably because of his fever. Black Hat moved his hand back, finding the warmth oddly invasive, pulling few hairs out.

Flug groaned and moved, his hand sprung to his head. Black Hat immediately scrambled back into room’s shadows and observed Flug massaging sore spot on his head. After few seconds he noticed his defense stance, straightened and cleared his throat. Flug yelped, jolting up and hiding his face under the blanket.

“S-sir? Is, is that you?”

“Yes, it is I.” Black Hat came closer once again, not that Flug could know that.

“Whe-when did you, did you, did you see…” He didn’t dare to move from under blanket. Stress and fear were immediately obvious in the air.

“Flug, I know who you…” Black Hat started with annoyance but then stopped and huffed. “No, I didn’t see. I waited for you to wake up.”

Flug visibly relaxed but didn’t move from under his hiding. “U-um.. what... do you need something, sir?”

“I wanted to ask how are you feeling.” Black Hat opened drawer standing next to Flug’s bed and pulled out fresh paper bag with holes already cut out. He slid it under the blanket.

“I’m, I’m okay, if you want me to go back to work I’ll manage in the morning…”

“Don’t lie.”

Flug paused and there was soft crunching of paper when he tried to put bag over his head under the blanket. Finally he moved it from his head and quickly grabbed goggles, lying on the nightstand. He put them on so quick Black Hat didn’t have time to catch his eyes.

“Sorry” said Flug looking at his boss. “I, um... I’m still kind of feverish. But 5.0.5 brought me blueprints and I sketched a new device so when I get to lab I can immediately start building it! It’s a machine-”

“I’m not here to talk about work, Flug. I can visit you tomorrow.”

“O-oh, okay!” Flug’s shoulders rise higher than usually when he’s excited and he fidgeted. “I’m not really in shape for hard exercise, but, um, I will try my best, so-”

“For devil’s balls, Flug, I’m not here to have sex with you! You’re sweaty and sick, I wouldn’t poke you with my cane right now!” Black Hat summoned his chair and sat next do doctor’s bed.

Flug’s shoulders dropped and he skewed his head, lustering his boss. “Oh! Of course! You want to talk about human reproduction, aren’t you?” Black Hat’s one glare ensured him. “Right, right, I’m sorry. What should I start with…”

Black Hat knew, well, basics. He appeared to have no idea about genders and Flug came to conclusion his kind had only one. When asked why he choose male pronouns he just shrugged and said that he never cared about that, people just decided he’s ‘he’.

After ensuring him that male for sure can’t be pregnant (Flug skipped exceptions, it was already confusing for the demon), doctor explained that from biological point of view Black Hat shouldn’t be able to impregnate anything on Earth so he doesn’t have to be really careful. It didn’t work even while he was in heat. But Black Hat seemed to not care about that. Shortly after he told Flug to rest and made his leave.

“One more thing, doctor” he said standing in door. “I’ll send Demencia to you tomorrow, I expect you two to apologize to each other and stop acting like children, it already costed my organization too much.”

“But sir, she stole from me, twice! She deserves what I did!”

“I don’t care. You are a grow up man, deal with it” said Black Hat and left angry Flug alone.

.

Demencia came the next day indeed. She was pouting and Flug was sure Black Hat had to yell at her. She was like that only when he was really angry at her.

She slammed the door despite knowing how Flug hated it. He cringed at her and put down his notebook. Demencia came closer to the bed and sat on its edge. They sat in awkward silence for few moments.

“I won’t apologize” finally said the girl “before you do.”

“What?!” Flug straightened glaring daggers at the girl.

“What what? You made me sick first, you say sorry first!”

“I can’t believe that” Flug murmured more to himself and continued louder. “What about the thing you did before I shot you, huh? Sneaking around my room? Stealing my passwords and inventions?”

“Oh please! Like I never did it before! And you really think I would use your passwords?! I’m not some sick stalker or something!” Demencia took a moment to think about something. “Okay, maybe I am sick stalker but I don’t see any point in stalking you, dumbass.”

Flug bit inside of his cheek out of anger, closed his eyes and took few breaths through his nose. When he was calmer he looked down. If he looked at Demencia he would make this situation worse.

“Okay. I’m sorry for using you as my test subject without asking first.”

At first Demencia didn’t answer and Flug thought she’s not going to apologize. But she surprised him. She also looked down and her face for once looked honest.

“I’m sorry too. For all this mess. And sneaking around your room, I know you don’t like it when others touch your things. I was kinda bored, you and Black Hat had probably something to work on and didn’t have time for me.” She peeked on Flug and back down. “I kinda felt left out so I got angry? I don’t know, um…”

“It’s okay” said doctor giving Demencia chance to stop her awkward apologies. Of course she would rather do something to him or Black Hat than talk about it. She hated speeches like that.

“Is it?”

“Yeah. We aren’t kids, we have to work together and even if you sometimes drive me mad I can’t just stop talking to you, right? And besides, if we won’t make up Black Hat is going to lock us together in one room and I’m not sure I’ll live through this.”

“Heh, yeah, that’s true.” Demencia smiled and Flug thought about what he was supposed to talk with her.

For him she was still a kid and he couldn’t bring himself to see her in any other way. Not because he could remember her childhood. In matter of fact he had no idea where she came from. No, it wasn’t that.

“Demencia, I need to talk with you about something.” It came out more stiff than Flug wanted it to but apparently worked because smile on Demencia’s face faded a little. She stayed silent letting Flug continue.

So doctor continued. He said everything he said to Black Hat in the night and more, from basic biology to things not everybody knew. Demencia listened with blank expression, sometimes making disgusted face. But she didn’t make jokes and she appeared serious. Only when Flug stopped and reached for water she spoke.

“So, you’re trying to tell me that kids aren’t coming out of cabbages in full moon nights?”

Flug blinked few times. “Y-yeah… what? Where did you hear that?”

“On the internet.” Demencia shrugged and looked on the ceiling, thinking. Flug let her take her time. “Okay. All those things you just said were really gross and I’m sure I don’t want any of these… man things near my…” She visibly lost a word.

“Penis and vagina” huffed Flug.

“Yeah! Vagina! What a funny word it is, vagina vagina vagina vagina-”

“Demencia stop, please.” Flug felt a headache crawling on his forehead. To be honest he was glad Demencia thought that. He still wasn’t comfortable with the idea of her having… close-up with other being.

“Okay, but this preg thing seems kinda fishy. You tell me there can be an alien growing up in me? It sounds totally like these dumb nerd movies you like to watch.”

“Hey! These are classics!”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Anyway.” Flug set the bottle down. “That’s how it works Demencia. With every creature from earth. Almost. But…” he trailed off.

“But?” Demencia crooked her head a little, piercing doctor with curious glare. Flug looked on his lap.

“Well, you can’t have a baby, per se.”

“You just said I have girly things and when someone has girly things they can have a baby!”

“Uh, not always. And you” Flug slowly looked at girl “you were supposed to be an unstoppable killing machine and a perfect spy. You couldn’t get yourself into... into pregnancy so I had to, I had to make you unable to do that.” This time Demencia blinked few times, trying to understand what Flug had on his mind. “I’m sorry.”

“What for? That means I’m like Black Widow, right?”

“Black Widow?”

“Yeah! Perfect spy! And nothing can stop me, not even my own body!” Demencia throw her hands into the air and Flug smiled lightly. Then she put them down and leaned toward doctor. “So, show me!”

Flug was taken aback for a moment. “Show you what?”

“How penis looks! I never saw one and since you trying to teach me something here, finish your job!” She grabbed Flug’s quilt and took it away, then reached between doctor’s legs. Flug shrieked, jumping back and covering himself.

“No!”

“What? Why no?” The girl moved her hand away.

“Because it’s weird! You’re still basically a kid and I pretty much made you!” Demencia went silent. She sagged on the bed, making round eyes at Flug. When doctor was sure he’s safe he sat straight. “I explained to you why it isn’t something you tell-”

“Of course!”

“Huh?” Flug flinched seeing her sudden anger.

“I’m just an experiment for you! Something you made in your pretty lab and look! It’s alive!”

“What? Demencia, what are you talking about? You’re not an experiment.”

“Then what?!” This time Flug went silent and made round eyes. That was a question. Who exactly Demencia was for him? “You treat Fives like your son but what about me? Who am I for you?!” She stood up and Flug again flinched back. He didn’t want to be punched.

“Dem, I… who do you want to be for me?”

For a moment doctor thought he’s really going to be punched. Demencia wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes, biting her lip. But she only turned around and flew through the door. “Fuck you Flug!” She slammed it so hard probably whole mansion heard it.

Even if, they decided to not mention it. 5.0.5 looked concerned for few days but he seemed to understand it’s thing between doctor and Demencia. And it looked like Black Hat decided that forcing them to get along only worsened things so he didn’t say a word.

Flug got out of the bed after next two days and went straight to work. Ideas for inventions leaked out of him and he felt new motivation to finish his side project. Soon he finished corrections to the ring and was ready to test it again. He didn’t really paid attention to the fact that Demencia wasn’t talking to him. He could focus on his job for once.

Black Hat came to his lab and they prepared exactly like the last time. When demon put the ring on behind bulletproof glass he visibly lost his energy and his skin lightened a little bit. He leaned on the glass, but he didn’t start melting. Flug rushed toward him.

Later that day people were talking about unexpected and unexplained wave of miracles happening in the world, like everything what's evil vanished from it.

“Sir? How are you feeling?” He touched Black Hat’s arm, mostly to check if it would hurt. Demon only looked at him, didn’t flinch or yell.

“Like I’m drained out of energy.” His voice was more tired than usually and Flug beamed.

“So it worked?”

Black Hat moved his hand and tried to shift his shadow into a cane. It didn’t work. “I guess.”

Flug, visibly excited, helped his boss walk toward his chair. They needed to make few tests, to be sure this ring isn’t slowly killing demon. Or something.

“You should wear it from time to time to adjust to the feeling” explained doctor. “And to work some muscle strength because I think millenia of depending on your powers only made your body too weak to move on it’s own.”

“How much time?” groaned demon.

“Um, I’m not sure. Few days?”

“You’re killing me, Flug.” Black Hat took off the ring and stood up. His color was back to normal. “Let’s say that I’ll be ready when your next invention will be. After testing it out we will test this little… gadget.” He presented ring and put it into his pocket. Then, without another word, he walked out of the lab.

Flug was really glad he almost finished the prototype.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @sztefa001 for proofreading!  
> Some fun will come soon :3c


	6. What The Hell Is Roleplaying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning is fun!  
> Especially learning like that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda anxious because this part wasn't proofreaded. And there's part where Black Hat acts kind of ooc but it's briefly, I hope.  
> He's gonna learn few things quite painfully. And there's funny revelation(s)!

Everything was exactly the same like the last time. Maybe except for Flug being more calm and prepared for whatever was going to happen. Besides this everything was the same, even the fact, that the doctor brought another box of things. This time smaller, stinking with chemically prepared leather in the way humans would consider ‘new’.

Black Hat instantly snatched the box, being a curious and impatient creature and Flug let him examine what’s inside. He, himself, noticed his ring and scowled a little at how unfinished it looked, it was still just scraps of metal. Somewhere inside him he wanted it to look amazing, beat every single ring Black Hat owned. But he doubted that his boss will hand him his device back for something so trivial like cosmetic changes.

“Flug, what is it?” Black Hat took out two gloves-like looking things. They were obviously designed to work on wrists, had two holes, one for thumb and other for rest of the fingers and there was big ring sticking out of them and smaller one, where would be one’s palm.

“Oh, wrists suspension cuffs. I thought that maybe when you’ll feel you can’t take the ring by yourself it’ll feel more real. Also they are quicker to apply than bounding body and your bed have a headboard, if we won’t want to waste time. S-sir!” Flug added quickly at the end, like he only now recalled who is he talking to.

Black Hat hummed, turning leather cuffs in his hands. “Clever. How much did they cost?”

Flug beamed at compliment and didn’t saw the catch. “Ah, they weren’t cheap, for sure, but nothing I couldn’t manage with my amazing job, sir!”

“Right.” Black Hat smiled, looking Flug in goggles. “Maybe I'm paying you too much, if you have savings for things like those?”

“Wh-what? No, no I didn’t mean, it doesn’t mean I-”

Black Hat erupted into loud laugh, amused by his doctor’s quick reaction. “Flug, I swear, you’re hilarious when you’re stressed like that.”

“U-uh, thanks?”

Black Hat only waved his wrist, like dismissing Flug, but along with gesture making all his clothes disappear. He stopped laughing and glared at his doctor. “Now, what are you waiting for? I think we waited enough already.”

“R-right!”

When Flug was naked as well, save for upper part of his body, he took the ring and presented it to his boss. Black Hat looked it over, not impressed by doctor’s showcase and put his hand next to him. Flug slid the ring on his ring finger.

Black Hat was already accustomed to weakened feeling flooding him after putting device on but he still leaned onto Flug’s hand. He took his hand away as quick as possible though, not wanting to make his doctor think too much. He still didn’t fully trust that Flug won’t try to use this situation in his favour.

“Well?” said demon, putting both of his hands next to him, waiting for Flug to put on the cuffs, or whatever it was.

Being bound never felt so good. It was usually annoying, because people, mostly heroes, assumed a rope can restrain him. It was stupid, nothing so… ordinary ever would be able to restrain him. To this night. And he never would think that being restrained, powerless, on other’s mercy could feels so good. Finally not being a person in charge, for once in his life.

Of course he didn’t let Flug think he became docile just because of a small device he couldn’t take off. He was snarling, growling and tossing hurtful comments at his doctor, having hell of a fun, seeing Flug’s unsure reactions and annoyance. Till the moment Flug put some material inside of his mouth. He could easily spit it out, and that was probably why his sweet scientist decided to use it over normal gag, not wanting to violate demon too much. It was precious. But still, Black Hat didn’t spit it out, acting like he can’t, finally being able to give himself to pleasure.

And oh for everything what’s evil, it felt good.

Flug’s hands were somehow trained to find every sensible spot on Black Hat’s body. His arms, his sides and his hips, teasing him like a little fuck he was. But then, somehow, he spotted this little place, right under Black Hat’s hat in the back of his head. Before Black Hat could think he let out tiny sound, resembling purring, but in more pleasurable way than before. They exchanged looks, confused from Flug’s side and threatening from Black Hat’s and when Flug tried the spot again demon thrashed a little in his bounds. Just to keep the act and actually trying to save even a little of his pride. In the reality he liked it, he couldn’t remember the time when he was touched there, people usually tried to keep their hands away from his head, mouth and hat.

Black Hat didn’t pay attention to what Flug was saying. He only knew it was some obscene bullshit and he knew he would snap if he focused on it. So instead he tried to focus on feelings, but after a moment it started to bore him. Flug had to notice, because he finally moved to the clue. Or at least closer to it.

Scientist seemed weirdly fixated over the slit from which emerged demon’s cock. He massaged, licked and pinched it. It felt… weird. Black hat couldn’t really catch it. But before he could dwell on it he was on his knees, face pushed hard into pillow, with ass high into the air. He groaned, bucking his hips even so little and immediately got slammed, hard, through his asscheek. It stung. With the ring on feelings were more noticable somehow.

“What did I just say” groaned Flug, spanking him again, in the same place. “Do not move.”

Black Hat tensed a little after another spank. It was humiliating, it was derogatory. And he adored every second of it.

And then Flug moved away. Black Hat tried to growl at him but before he managed doctor slammed him once again.

“Be good and I’ll reward you.”

Black Hat thought about what exactly should he do now. Flug was cheeky again, pushing the line. But it wasn’t like Black Hat could do anything about it now. And idea of being rewarded - which probably was getting what he wanted in the first place - sounded good. So demon decided to obey, this one time.

Flug backed a little and bashed in the sight of his boss, tied, helpless and, for once, docile. If he was honest, it was only thing which made his erection as hard as it was at this moment. He didn’t have to touch himself too much and he wasn’t sure he would be patient enough to use this situation as he wanted. To make Black Hat writhe in his grasp, beg him for touch again, abuse him, make him shudder and cry, feels miserable-

Flug shook his head quickly to chase away thoughts which scared him even so little. He didn’t want to hurt Black Hat, considering bondage was something new for him and it was something requiring trust. And for sure didn’t want to face consequences of violating his otherworldly boss’ body.

Instead of continuing staring and thinking horrible things Flug fished for his cockring, deciding that maybe it’s not bad idea. He was rigid already, before a real fun started.

Black Hat was slowly losing his patience when, without any warning, something was pressed to his ass. He jumped slightly, feeling it’s not Flug’s real cock. It was smooth, probably some kind of rubber and, even if Flug used some force, it was hard to push it deeper. So doctor took it away and pressed in to Black Hat’s slit, to drench it with demon’s natural lube. Although Flug hesitated for no more than second when thing’s tip touched the skin and Black Hat felt uneasy. He would never let his doctor put _ anything _ in there.

Thankfully Flug took the thing - butt plug but Black Hat couldn’t know - away and pushed it easier into demon’s ass. Black Hat was somehow disappointed at how short it was, but it was thick and so the feeling was nice. Flug moved it around, in circles, few times and then spanked Black Hat again. Demon shook a little, enjoying all the feelings when his ass clenched over thick toy.

When, apparently, both of them thought it’s enough, Flug took the toy out and tossed it away. Black Hat tried to move his head to look at doctor, to demand with his glare more, but couldn’t. Flug grabbed his nape and pressed him hard into the pillow. And, again without warning, pushed himself into Black Hat, all the way, balls deep.

Black Hat moaned into his provisional gag, a little too high-pitched as for his liking and bucked his hips. He was slammed in the thigh for that.

“Stay still or it wouldn’t feel that good” murmured Flug. Black Hat answered with muffled snicker. “I mean that, _ jefecito _ . I can see how sensitive you are with the ring on, every one of my spanks make you tense. I’m sure you like pain, but the amount of pain I’ll give you…” Black Hat shuddered and of course Flug felt it. “Or maybe you want me to? Of course I can see how you like to be humiliated. Great, big boss, huh? I’m not sure about that anymore.”

Black Hat could  _ hear _ teasing smile on Flug’s face. If not for the ring he would already lash at him, bringing him back to his place. But now? He could only give out low growl, which he choked down when Flug moved almost all the way out, only his tip buried into Black Hat and then thrusted back, skin slamming against skin.

“Oh look at you, you can’t even threat me anymore. Take your powers away and you’re nothing than a pathetic wimp.” Flug moved both of his hands on Black Hat’s nape and squeezed it lightly. Black Hat felt hotter than he already was. “You can’t even protect yourself anymore. Oh, think about all these things I could do to you, I could choke you, I could finally vivisect you. Who knows, maybe I could even kill you? Take your place? Be the greatest villain in the world?”

If there wasn’t piece of cloth in Black hat’s mouth he would moan loud yes. Instead he arched his back more, to push into Flug, to make him go deeper. Why did it feel so good, when he was threatening demon was beyond Black Hat. He didn’t care. It was what he wanted.

Flug squeezed his neck harder, but not so hard to cut off air, and thrusted again, this time not stopping. He started to fuck Black Hat, moaning by his own and throwing threats at demon from time to time, but it was obvious he can’t really focus on both actions at once. After a while he let go of Black Hat’s neck, straightened and spanked demon, harder than before, making him tense for a little bit more. Then Flug grabbed Black Hat’s asscheeks, parted them wide and thrusted hard, like he tried to bury himself even deeper. He jerked his hips few times, not quiet thrusting, but making Black Hat groan and curl his toes anyway and pulled out all the way.

Black Hat didn’t have time to complain with sounds he could make. Flug turned him on his back, parted his legs and pushed himself back in. Black Hat moaned shortly and looked at the doctor.

“Yeah. Good boy” cooed Flug and demon’s eye widened. Good boy? How dare this little worm treat him like-

Flug’s hand landed on Black Hat’s cock and stroked it lightly. It felt more like teasing and demon wasn’t sure if he liked it, especially with hard thrusts. Flug, holding one of Black Hat’s tied legs high in the air, slowed down. His hand, still laying on Black Hat’s member, slid down and brushed demon’s slit, then pressed at inner lips. Flug chuckled, slowing down even more.

“I’m wondering. It looks like something would fit in here.”

Black Hat started frantically spitting out material in his mouth. No. He wasn’t letting Flug put anything in there!

Before Black Hat could manage with the cloth Flug, once again not warning, pushed his finger into the slit, making Black Hat moan. Longer and louder than before, arching his back hard.

Oh. Oh it felt amazing, making Black Hat shudder and tense. And it was only one finger! But it also felt wrong for demon. Really wrong. He didn’t want anyone near this spot. He knew it’s a bad idea to recreate his own genitalia on this form.

Flug moved his finger, not stopping light movement of his hips and Black Hat gasped harshly, his body trying to press against doctor. But his mind was fully against his body now.

“Stop!”

“Oh look who can talk again.” Flug had this teasing tone in his voice, rotating his finger and dipping the tip of it into the walls around it. Was he still acting? He wasn’t taking Black Hat’s request seriously.

“Flug I am not joking! Take your fucking finger out of me this instant!” yelled demon. Flug hesitated and seemed confused for a moment but finally, slowly, pulled his finger out.

“I, I’m sorry, did I hurt you? You looked like enjoying it and I-”

“I don’t care. Never, ever touch me in there, understand?”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry again.”

“Right. Continue, I quite enjoy it.”

“Enjoy being helpless?” Black Hat could see smile back in Flug’s goggles and chuckled.

“Actually you may hit me. As you said before I find pain… likeable.”

Flug’s shoulders jumped up and Black Hat knew what was it. Human was excited. A word ‘adorable’ popped in demon’s head, but it was so tiny and so deep buried he didn’t even notice.

Flug went back to focusing on his thrusts, taking a pace. He leaned over Black Hat, with trembling hands, and grabbed demon’s neck, harder than before, actually cutting off his air. Black Hat was still getting used to the fact he needs to breath with the ring on, so first he hummed, amused, but then there was confusion, when his long not used lungs out of sudden couldn’t take enough air to fill them. Flug thrusted harder, clenching his fingers around Black Hat’s throat in vice-like grip, his goggles sparkling with sadistic glimpse. Black Hat started to think that maybe it wasn’t good idea to let Flug do things like that when demon was in this state. Then doctor raised his fist.

In the moment, when Black Hat happily sucked air, Flug’s fist fell down with force able to break one’s nose. Doctor made it carefully, to not hit a monocle Black Hat still had on his face but it still brought pain.

Black Hat gasped at how much it hurted.

Flug’s pace was faster now, more excited, while he hit Black Hat’s face again and again. It was obvious demon’s pained sounds, mixed with pleasurable moans and gasps, were to Flug’s liking. He was smiling under the bag, Black Hat could see it through goggles between hits, and his eyes were wide, happy, demanding more.

It was arousing. And somehow... concerning, especially for demon laying stiff under him.

Finally Flug gave one last hit and moved his hand, covered in violet blood, on Black Hat’s dick. His second hand squeezed demon’s throat harder, just above Adam’s apple, successfully restraining him from breathing, which seemed to increasing pain on his face at this moment. And, pumping demon’s member, Flug bit him. Hard, in the shoulder. His human teeth shouldn’t be able to bit through Black Hat’s skin, but he did it, easily.

And came into Black Hat with a groan.

Black Hat came not long after, with loud moan and hard shudder. They stayed in this position, Flug laying on demon with teeth still pressed into his skin, for few moments. Till doctor felt burning of his tongue, some of Black Hat’s blood getting inside. He jolted up and spit it as quick as he could, scared it could poison him. Then he looked at his boss, wiping his mouth with palm of his hand, not noticing he's smearing blood over his lips anyway.

Flug shook, hard, seeing pulp he made out of Black Hat’s face. He wasn’t healing. Of course, he couldn’t heal with the ring on. He was breathing, deeply, a little bit harshly, with closed eye and legs still wide open. Flug felt his stomach curl. Not out of fear.

“S-sir, can, can I, um, untie you?”

Black Hat answered with soft groan and Flug took it as agreement.

He was in hurry, but he didn’t do it quick. He knew a body after being held in one, uncomfortable position like that, needed to stretch slowly. He wasn’t sure if it works for Black Hat, since he wasn’t fully human, but with the ring on he seemed more humanly. Even if that probably was an insult for him.

Flug expected everything after taking the ring off. So he was fully prepared when Black Hat’s face moved, his skin ripping and sewing on its own and finally settling, like if nothing ever happened to it. And he was fully prepared when demon glared at him, fire in his visible eye and pounced him. Expecting things and reacting to them wasn’t the same though.

Flug yelped and whined when Black Hat strangled him to bed, pressing his claws to human’s forearms. He growled at Flug, like wild animal would do and snarled. Flug wasn’t sure if Black Hat is trying to communicate with him somehow, but he thought that maybe he needs to sooth demon in some way, at least so he could use words again.

Scientist moved his hand up, as high as he could, still being held by Black Hat and noticed how demon jerked away from it. He curled his hand back, his heart sinking painfully. Before he could notice his eyes were watering and Black Hat changed his furious appearance into something more confused.

“I did it again didn’t I?” sobbed Flug, trembling, glaring at more and more confused demon. “I shouldn’t hit you, I should know better, stay with roleplaying and don’t move further-”

“ **Shut up.** ” Black Hat’s voice was demonic and Flug went silent immediately. He closed his eyes, still trembling and crying, waiting for his punishment. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Flug whined, tensed and when he finally understood what Black Hat said opened his eyes. “W-what?”

“What do you mean again?!” snapped demon. “You didn’t hit me before, not like that. And what the hell is roleplaying?”

Doctor stiffened, blinked his tears away - shock stronger than any other emotion now - and stared for a good moment at Black Hat. “You don’t know what’s roleplay?” he asked finally, so much incredulousness in his voice Black Hat jerked back, like if he was hit again.

“As you can see! If you so much as try to laugh at me…”

“No I’m not, I won’t, I would never, I’m sorry.” Flug snickered. “It just explains everything!” He laughed openly, probably not caring about talons, slowly piercing his forearms.

“You laugh!” growled Black Hat. It didn’t make Flug stop, it looked like he started laughing even harder.

“I’m, I’m not laughing at you, don’t worry I just, haha, with all respect, sir, did you really think I mean all these things I told you?” Flug gasped and burst into even more laugh. “You did! That’s why you get angry at me last time!”

“You seemed like you meant all of this!”

“That’s how roleplaying works!”

Flug was out of it, laughing his lungs out. Black Hat huffed at him, not understanding a thing and let him go. He sat down next to Flug’s spasming body, waiting for him to calm down. Finally human seemed to settle down and slowly sat down. They were sitting next to each other, face to face.

“Explain” demanded Black Hat.

“Roleplay?”

“What else?”

“Ah, of course.” Flug cleared his throat. “It’s nothing more than acting in bed actually. Like on stage, but between two people. They usually decide what roles they want to take and, well, play them.”

“It sounds fake” grumbled Black Hat. “How could someone experience the same thing when they know it’s fake?”

“Well, uh, I see where are you coming out with it. But when two people are really into their roles it somehow becomes reality. For a moment.”

Black Hat hummed. He still didn’t catch everything and didn’t fully understand it, but opted for reading about it later. It was already humiliating enough, that he didn’t know something like that. When it looked like obvious to Flug he knew.

“The most important thing is that now I know you didn’t mind it. Things you said.”

“What?! Of course! I would never do any of these things to you, sir! When you wear the ring or not, it doesn’t matter, I-” Flug choked on his words, seeing how Black Hat touched his cheek, few minutes before in shambless. Human looked down, his shoulders dropping. His sudden silence made Black Hat curious again.

“You said you did this again. What did you mean?”

Flug shuddered and closed his eyes. Black Hat skewed his head. He didn’t know why he felt the urge to ask and talk with his scientist, he should just toss him out of the room. But he wanted to know. Lately, he was feeling the urge to learn more than usually, not only about world he was currently living in. It was interesting.

“I… wasn’t fully honest with you before” whispered Flug, making Black Hat rigid. He hated when people, especially his employees, lied to- “I didn’t lie to you I just, I didn’t tell you everything. About people I was with.”

Oh, okay. He didn’t lie. Black Hat let him continue, although still not fully calm.

“It was another girl, just before I joined you. She was sweet, but wild in bed and we actually had things to talk about. She was probably dealing much with villains before me, she didn’t act repulsed when I told her I love to make people suffer. She was…” Flug chuckled and shook his head. “I almost killed her, in bed. She told me to hit her, just like you did and I hit her way too much. I don’t think doctors even saved her face. I just, I ran away.”

Black Hat rolled his eye, scowling. It seemed too close to love problems and it made him sick. Although Flug talking about how he massacred someone he liked like that was entertaining.

Seeing how Flug hunched, looking down, seeming ashamed of what he did, made Black Hat groan. He grabbed doctor’s chin under the bag, not too gently, and made Flug look at him.

“Is my face looking massacred now?”

Flug glared at Black Hat. “Looking through humans norms or-”

“I'm trying to have a moment with you, you cocky idiot.” Black Hat shook Flug’s face and doctor whined apologetically.

“No, no it’s not!”

“See?” Demon pushed Flug so human fell on the bed, on his side. “I don’t care what will you do to me. I’m not some weak human. And I enjoy pain. So your panic was unnecessary.”

“But you...” Flug looked up at demon from his new spot. “You flinched away. You were-”

“I dare you to say that.”

“Y-you thought that, um, I will hit you again.” Flug quickly changed his words.

Black Hat become silent for a moment. He looked at his claws, purposely not turning to face Flug. “I think I won’t be able to wear that ring for some time. Being restrained feel good, not being in charge… too, I guess. But, ugh.”

“You don’t have to explain.” Flug sat down slowly. “If you don’t feel comfortable with it anymore, or whatever, you don’t have to use it.”

“I know. But it’s-” Black Hat cut off and sighed. This time Flug skewed his head, frowning. There was it, again, this weird resignation. Like cock meant everything for Black Hat.

“I don’t understand. It’s just sex, why are you acting like that?”

Black Hat glared at Flug with bored look. Like he was judging human for not catching what’s going on earlier. “Do you really think I would come through all this just for sex?” His voice was tired, somehow. Flug shrugged. “Back then, in the lab, when you shoot me, I felt different. It was new. Do you have idea how hard it is to feel something new, when you live for so long?”

Flug didn’t answer. Of course, new sensations probably wasn’t common for Black Hat. So after he found out about something new he wanted to do it.

It was obvious the topic is uncomfortable for demon and doctor didn’t judge. And he still wanted to help, now even more, knowing that Black Hat experienced something new thanks to him. And that it was partly his fault all this happened. Well, guilt wasn’t something Flug was full of. But that was his boss, Black Hat. It was different with him.

Human decided to change the topic, to talk about it again, when they’ll be fully awake and fresh. He pointed at Black Hat’s shoulder.

“Why isn’t it healing?”

Black Hat instantly clasped his hand over Flug’s bite mark. “Bollocks” he let out before thinking.

“W-what?”

“Never, ever bite me. Understand?” Aaand he was back to his angry, grumpy self. Thanks God.

“Why? You liked it before!”

“When you didn’t pierce my skin, yes. But I’m not someone to be marked so easily by nothing like you.”

“W-wait, marked?”

“At least since you’re human there shouldn’t be consequences.”

“Consequences?!”

“Don’t dwell on it.” Black Hat waved his hand, still hiding bite mark with other one. “I’ll blame you if they show up. Now… Night just started, right?”

Flug blushed and smiled goofily. Still being somehow taken aback by ‘consequences’, whatever could it be, he nodded. Right. They were here just for sex, not having psychological talk about feelings.

“Well? Then come. We can try this… roleplaying.”

“You’ll be submissive on your own?” asked Flug with surprise in his voice, moving closer to demon.

“I wouldn’t call it submissive. I’ll try to not rip you into pieces.”

“Such a generosity” chuckled doctor and didn’t waste time.

Flug grabbed Black Hat’s hips and jerked them, making demon fall down. He saw playful glimpse in Black Hat’s eye and smiled wider. It was going to be great night, he knew that already. But before he did anything more, he glared down, at Black Hat’s slit. He had no idea why it was so tempting for him to touch him there, to take this place over, but he decided, that maybe without the ring Black Hat will be more willing to try experimenting. Flug took off his cockring, to let blood flow normally for a moment and put his hand over the slit and base of Black Hat’s dick. He didn’t notice demon’s alarmed glare and tried to slid his finger inside.

“Stop!” Black Hat jerked back, startling Flug. “I told you! Do not touch me there! You are not even allowed to think about touching me there!”

“But why? You enjoyed it, I could see! And hear.”

There was a pause and Black Hat groaned, hiding his face in hands. Flug blinked few times, it was unusual sight. Again.

“You really want to continue embarrassing me today, huh?”

“Embarrassing you? I didn’t do it! Well, maybe a little, but I didn’t mean to!” Black Hat only hummed and Flug sighed. “So? What’s with that?”

After another moment Black Hat brushed his face and moved his hands to lift himself on his elbows, looking at Flug. He didn’t know why is he acting like that, it seemed out of character. But he was totally okay with that, with talking with Flug, explaining things to him, being docile...

Maybe he will have to check out if human can mark his kind after all.

“Do you remember when you asked me to create my own genitalia?” Flug yelped, embarrassed without a reason, but nodded. “I tried to do the best I could. I have to say, they look very similar. But there’s that thing…”Black Hat trailed off for a moment. “I was using human vagina before but my own nook is different. It feels different and I never, in my real form… the mating ritual is something complicated and so, much of my kind decided to live without it. I never actually searched for it before appearing on this plane and…”

Although it was entertaining to observe his boss struggle with words, finally him, not Flug, human decided to spare him. Something in his chest fluttered at mere thought. Black Hat obviously wasn’t a virgin, but that was as close to it as Flug could ever dream about.

“I get it.”

“I hope you mind it!”

“I do!” Flug chuckled observing irritated face of his boss. He was-

That was the weirdest thing he ever thought about his boss but he was adorable.

“Okay, there have to be first time for everything, right?” Flug made a move toward Black Hat but demon growled at him.

“And it’s not today.”

“But sir-”

“I said!” roared demon, making Flug sit out of shock. He smiled at his doctor, seeing him fidgeting and probably not knowing what to say now. Black Hat sighed and decided for another change of topic, to torture his human a little and assert some domination in here. Because Flug was visibly forgetting who he was and who was Black Hat. Demon raised to sit down. “Are you ticklish?”

“Wh-what? Why, why are you a-asking out of sudden?”

“Demencia was bugging me once about that, showing her nails in my sides. Grabbing her and doing the same made her learn her place.”

Flug felt dread, crawling on his back. The playful glimpse of demon’s eye was back, but now doctor knew what it could mean. He wasn’t sure if he liked it.

But before he could plead Black Hat crushed him to the bed and pressed his palms to Flug’s sides.

Human shrieked, kicking and trying to toss his boss off of him. But there were tentacles, grasping his body, bounding it. He couldn’t run and he was on Black Hat’s mercy. First time in years he didn’t mind.

After showing mercy to Flug Black Hat dominated him. Made him moan and melt more than once. Knotted him again and waited, surprisingly, patiently. Then let Flug stay in his bed, human anyway was too wore off to move.

He, himself, stayed in bed too, for some reason liking closeness of unconscious body and heat of bedsheets.


	7. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes mistakes. Some have bad consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter wasn't proofreaded, so I'm terribly sorry for any mistake. I'm also terribly sorry for this chapter.

This bed felt like cloud, the softest cloud of them all. It was making Flug’s body lay in the best, most comfortable and healthy way a human could possibly be laying. What was puzzling, was the fact it wasn’t his bed. His bed was hard, like a marmoire, or maybe more like some cheaper material. Before now he thought he will never like sleeping in soft beds, that his hard one was enough for him. He was wrong, oh so much wrong. He could die in this bed!

Of course he could remember what happened. Every little thing, every moan, every scream, every touch. It was different than first time. It almost felt like… Black Hat didn’t focus on his own needs, like he was considering Flug as someone who would like to be pleasured too. It was making Flug shudder a little. His heart skipping a beat. It wasn’t good. In matter of fact it was the worse. There was something hatching inside of him which would bring only problems. He knew that.

Flug groaned softly, squishing his eyes harder, trying to keep sleep there. But he couldn’t, he was fully awake now, drowning in the feeling of his fluttering heart, his clenched stomach and this soft, soft mattress…

It wasn’t his bed.

Flug burst his eyes open and saw Black Hat. Or more precisely his face. Few inches from Flug’s face. Doctor blushed immediately and then palled. Why was he in Black Hat’s bed? Did Black Hat knew about it? Did he command Flug to get out and passed out and Flug couldn’t remember? Whatever it was, Flug shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t wake up next to Black Hat with this feeling inside of him, not before he could crush it!

He immediately knew it will be hard, seeing his boss’ sleeping face, pulled down eyebrows, slightly opened mouth, drool and this old fashioned nightcap. Of course it looked good on him, everything always looked good on him.

And Black Hat moved. His face scrunched like if he smelled something unpleasant and his eye slowly opened. They looked each other in eyes for a moment, Black Hat pleased for some reason while Flug’s face scorching, eyes unfocused. Finally Black Hat moved his hand up and Flug decided to not wait anymore.

Human clenched sheets around him and rolled away, tangling himself in material and falling from the bed. He groaned, not expecting to be so close to the edge but quickly jumped up. He saw his pants laying on the floor, scolded himself internally for tossing clothes around and leaving them like that and tried to jump toward them, but his foot got tangled again and he landed on the hard, wooden floor. That felt more like his bed.

“Flug-”

“I’m sorry! I don’t, I don’t know why did I stay, maybe I was too tired, I just, I, I don’t remember you te-telling me I should leave and, and, and I…” Flug cut himself off, trying to fight sheets for freedom. It was harder than it looked like.

“Shut up.”

Flug saw Black Hat’s hand reaching for him and tried to curl away somehow, scared of punishment. But demon managed to grab sheets and tug him closer anyway, then drag him back to the bed. He laid himself on curled ball which was his employee.

“You passed out. And I don’t think you would be able to walk on your own anyway. I let you stay.”

Flug found himself unable of relaxing. “Why?”

“I just explained.”

“O-oh, yeah, right.”

They were laying like that for a moment.

“And, um, what now? I believe I have work to do, and you sir, have probably something to do too…”

“Are you being cocky again?”

“Wh- No! I would never-”

“Too bad.”

Wait what?

“Sir, what do you…” Flug gasped. In one second he was uncurled, half naked and pinned to the soft mattress. With Black Hat glaring into his soul.

“I'll fuck you” stated demon and Flug wheezed.

“What?!”

“What? We fucked few hours ago.”

It was too close to morning sex. It was too close to things actual lovers did. But how to explain it to Black Hat and _stay alive?_

“N-no, no, we can’t! We, I have work to do! I barely catched with schedule after my sickness and now I can’t slack off!”

“You’re brilliant, you’ll manage.”

Flug’s heart fluttered hearing the compliment. Black Hat never told him he’s brilliant, it was like his dreams coming true. Flug looked at him with wide eyes and saw shit eating grin. Of course, he was bribing him!

This realization didn’t make Flug’s heart beat slower.

“I am sore” he said finally. “We were, ugh, doing… things almost whole night.”

“Don't worry, I'll be gentle.” Black Hat's tone of voice implicated he won't even consider being gently.

“I have very strict boss” huffed Flug.

Black Hat seemed not understanding for a moment, blinking at human with confused face. “Oh...” the smile was back “I’m sure he will understand. If you explain to him everything.”

“I’m still sore!” yelped Flug, feeling hands around his waist. “And you are breaking the rules, our meetings shouldn’t affect work-!”

“Oh Flug, you should know better.” Black Hat snatched human up and moved toward the bathroom. “We are villains, we do not follow rules.”

“But these are yours!”

“Then it’s wise you want to follow them.” Flug blushed harder. It was too much, all these compliments. It was unusual. “Anyway, what would you say about quick one in the bath? I know you will want to clean yourself after all, why not mix it with some pleasure?”

“Cleaning itself is pleasure for me” grumbled Flug, already knowing he won’t win.

“Twice as much pleasure then.”

Flug slumped in arms holding him and closed his eyes. He already hated how much he liked it and knew it’s bad idea to let himself go with the flow. But did he have other choice? Probably not.

Doctor was placed in giant bath, his knees immediately jumping close to his chest, to cover himself. Black Hat looked at him unimpressed but didn’t comment. He was totally naked and looked like it was nothing for him. Making Flug jealous of his confidence.

But then Black Hat opened his mouth. “Are you planning to take a bath with the bag and shirt on?”

Flug jumped like burned, yelping, catching his bag in protective manner. He watched Black Hat like he just tried to rip the thing from human’s face. Demon scowled, sighed and bended over Flug, making him yelp again. Scientist curled like a ball, trying to hold back his shuddering and protect his headwear, not taking his eyes away from Black Hat.

“Flug. I know how you look like” stated demon. “No, I know who you are. I know who is searching for you. What’s the purpose of hiding your face from me?”

Flug was trying - and failing - to keep hold on himself. He knew Black Hat knows all this, of course. But he didn’t know how to explain it to his mind. How to tell himself that he don’t have to hide from Black Hat? That he can trust him?

And how the hell could he tell his heart to stop beating so fast at the thought of trusting Black Hat?

“I can’t do it myself” he said finally, curling on himself even more, shamefully looking down. Black Hat tsked at him, huffed and straightened. Moment later he was in the bathtub, face to face with Flug, focused eye buried into him.

Flug started blushing but didn’t move away from demon, when he reached for his bag. Human gulped and closed his eyes. He felt Black Hat carefully getting rid of his goggles, which was somehow a relieve, since Flug already spend whole night in them. Then there was a little bit colder on his face and Flug took harsh breath, squishing his eyes harder. And out of sudden he felt Black Hat’s cold hand on his cheek.

He caressed his skin, like it wasn’t him. Under Flug’s eye, delicately pressing into the bone, his nose, little scarr on it (from stupid accident in the lab) and thin lips. Flug blushed even more but his jaw tensed. He didn’t want demon to see his face changing color like that, out of embarrassment. And not only...

“Open your eyes” Suddenly commanded demon and Flug, used to doing every of his orders immediately, opened them.

His beautifully anxious eyes were like sapphires, of course. Two bright rocks stuck in human’s head. Black Hat now recalled how he wanted to rip them out, seeing them for the first time, filled with tears, begging, terrified-

He smiled, his claw circling dangerously close to soft part of human body. Flug shuddered, feeling long, sharp nail on his skin and sighed, his blush deepening. Black Hat only snorted and moved back a little, turning on the water and letting the bathtub fill in.

Flug just sighed mentally.

Then, in the warm water, rode Black Hat like a maniac and, when Black Hat came, finished fucking him by himself.

.

Flug ran away as quick as he could after he was done. He dried his body under watchful eye of his boss, who of course couldn’t pass the opportunity to tease him.

“You’re running away. How should I feel, Flug? Like some cheap whore?” cackled demon, observing how Flug mumbles something about work, red on his face, and leaves the room.

Flug carefully covered his face in Black Hat’s room, dressed up and as quick as possible ran to his own room. Changed old bag and clothes, cleaned his goggles from any possible fingertips. And decided to go and lose his mind into the work. It always helped. He didn’t have time to think about unpleasant things, like his fast beating heart.

Before reaching his lab he ran into 5.0.5, who was dusting halls in his adorable costume. In one second Flug forgot about his problems, hugging soft bear. 5.0.5 obviously answered with warm hug, picking Flug up a little. When doctor was back on his feet 5.0.5 placed his paws on his sides and looked scoldingly at his creator.

“W-what?” Flug's voice shook and he hid his hands behind his back. 5.0.5 groaned. “I, I overslept, okay?” Human felt bad, lying to his son. But he couldn't tell him the true! Poor bear wasn't ready for it.

5.0.5 grumbled, making totally unimpressed face, the one which made him look a little bit as Black Hat. He gesticulated in the way where Black Hat's room was.

“I don't, I- how do you even know where his bedroom is?” Bear gesticulated toward his costume. “Ah right, you clean there probably-"

Flug stopped abruptly

, looking dumbfounded at 5.0.5. Bear only shrugged, grumbling something again with angered expression. He knew Flug tried to lie to him and didn't like it.

“Fives I, I don't, I'm so sorry! I didn't want to lie but you understand I can't let anyone know, right?”

Bear pointed at his own chest and hummed softly, a little sadly, making doctor's heart ache.

“I couldn't tell even you, that's not a thing you should be worried about. Please don't be angry at me. And you can't tell Demencia, okay?”

5.0.5 huffed with annoyance but couldn’t stand it anymore and beamed happily at Flug. Human just blinked, not understanding what does bear means at first. But he get it, when 5.0.5 started making happy noises and hearts with his paws. Seeing it Flug blushed, hardly. What should he tell his son? He couldn’t tell him Black Hat just decided to use Flug as his release and that there was nothing more between them. He couldn’t crush bear’s dreams like that.

Bear’s dreams. Haha.

“5.0.5, keep it down. It’s nothing special for now, and for sure nothing official.” Flug lowered his voice, he felt uneasy talking about it. Didn’t want to create fake hope for himself as well. “We're just… hanging around sometimes.”

Thankfully, 5.0.5 went silent, but he still was making this adorable, happy face. Flug sighed and patted him warmly on his chest, since he couldn’t reach his head anymore.

“I’ll be in my lab, but please, don’t interrupt me today, okay?” 5.0.5 grumbled agreeably and went back to cleaning, while Flug, happily, went to his lab, to drow himself in the work.

.

Black Hat stayed in the bath long after Flug left, thinking. The bite on his shoulder didn’t vanish, still, and it was making him irritated. From what he knew it was impossible for something so low as a human to mark him like that, and Flug was hundred percent human. A cute, sadistic one people probably calls a monster, which he fully deserves…

Black Hat tapped his chin. He needed to check one, particular book, maybe he could find an answer in it. Because of course he would never even consider Flug cute if it wasn't for his instincts, or whatever was telling him right now to grab Flug and hold him down in the bed for the rest of day.

Although the book didn't say a thing. There was no story in whole human lifetime that human bounded with demon by mere bite. By cyrographs, weird rituals or just mere spells, yes, but nowhere was mentioned bounding by biting. So Black Hat decided to search in other books and scrolls he owned. But there still was nothing.

Disappointed he sat down in the chair in his office, scratching the bitemark agrilly. Maybe he said something before? Maybe that ‘please’ word was actually a seal to the bound? No, that was ridiculous, his mind was just searching for explanation, no matter how idiotic it was.

Why the damned mark wasn't disappearing then?

Black Hat decided to make a little experiment. He would have to get Flug for that.

.

It was mayhem.

Flug stepped back into the lab, with his lunch coffee in hand, and first thing he saw was his demolished desk. Boiling rage immediately filled his whole body. That was probably Demencia's doing, wrecked girl was angry at him before and knowing her she was searching for revenge in the most stupid way ever, by destroying things Black Hat paid for.

Then he noticed her, sitting on the ground away from shattered glass and spilled liquids, snickering into the notebook.

Flug's heart sank at this sight, deep down into his stomach. She was reading his invention journal, top secret thing he thought she would never find, the current one, this one where he wrote ideas for The Soul Exterminator, ideas he was supposed to destroy long time ago.

He slowly started panicking, if Demencia would tell about this to Black Hat his boss would kill him. He almost forget about the code he was using for these journals, the unbreakable one an idiot like her wouldn't be able to understand. Yes. Yes it was going to be okay, he only had to hide it before it gets in Black Hat's hands.

Demencia noticed Flug after few seconds and immediately jumped to the wall. She climbed it, holding notebook in her mouth. Great, he will have to find the way to disinfect a book now.

“I got your diary idiot!” she screamed, crouching on the ceiling and taking notebook into her hand, making Flug sigh internally. Of course she would think it's something so stupid as a diary. Still, it was somehow a relief she was again talking to him.

“Please Demencia, it's not a diary. Give it back, it's for work.”

“For work my ass! You know how much time it took me to get to it? You wouldn't hide something for work like that!”

...okay she got a good point.

“You can't even read it, I know that. Just give it back and I won't tell Black Hat what did you do with  _ his _ things.” Flug pointed at demolished desk.

“Fuck you!” Demencia seemed angry. “I'm gonna give it to Blackie and we're gonna laugh at your dumb ass. My dear diary! Today Demencia was a meanie for me again!” mocked girl. “I'm sure he will be able to read your scribbles!”

That made Flug tense. Black Hat couldn't get this in his hands. “Give it back!” he yelled, noticing too late it's a bad move.

“Ohhh, there have to be something good in it! Now I'm not giving it back for sure!”

Flug felt anger back. He rushed to the cabin he was keeping prototypes in, put the cup on it and started opening it-

“What is happening in here?!” Flug froze, hearing raspy voice of his employer. Oh god it wasn't good.

Doctor turned around to Black Hat and opened his mouth to tell what happened, but Demencia was faster. “I got nerd's diary!”

To Flug's dread Black Hat's expression changed into amused after a moment. “Oh ho? And what did you find out?” Demon tossed Flug flirtatious glare. He really thought it was doctor’s diary!

“Nothing! It's written in nerd, I can't read it!”

Black Hat laughed. “Let me see it.”

“Sir don't listen to her, it's really not a diary, it's just a notebook, it would be a waste of your time!” Flug rushed toward his boss, but couldn't win against Demencia's speed. He stopped harshly when girl gave the book to their boss.

“Oh don't be shy doctor. We have no secrets between us, aren't we?” Flug could swear Black Hat winked at him and opened the journal.

Doctor felt like his world just collapsed. He was going to die today.

Black Hat opened the notebook on random page and wrinkled. Demencia jumped around him happily.

“So? What is it saying? Is it extremely embarrassing? Is there something about me?”

“Silence” grumbled demon and started searching through it. Flug tried to not watch, but he couldn't move his eyes away from his doom.

Finally Black Hat stopped, scowled harshly and looked angrily at Flug. Doctor flinched under the glare, knowing very well what did his boss find out about and prepared himself for yelling and pain. There was none, only moving away footsteps. After a moment Flug opened his eyes and changed looks with Demencia.

“What was it about?” She was honestly confused. “What did you write there?”

“Not now” rasped out Flug and rushed after his boss.

His heart was pounding so fast he felt like it was trying to punch its way through his ribcage. Black Hat didn't hurt him, but he was obviously angry. It could only mean he was going to hurt Flug in other way, and doctor immediately feared for 5.0.5. He had nothing to do with it! He barely know anything and he was his son, Flug couldn't let anything happen to him because he, himself, was an idiot.

But, following after fast steps, Flug noticed Black Hat is walking lower and lower, under the ground, where the other lab was and where Flug was usually keeping test subjects. It made him confused. What was Black Hat wanting to do then?

And it clicked.

His collection was there.

Flug kept running after his boss. He needed to explain himself. He needed to say how sorry he is. He was sorry. He totally forget about that and it looked like it was too easy to get to this notebook. He was a dumbass for thinking it was a good idea in the first place and he needed to ensure Black Hat he knows it.

Flug caught his boss when Black Hat reached doors to his collection. Without thinking too much doctor grabbed Black Hat's arm. “Please, sir, I can explain it! Please, just listen, I didn't think before, I was sure no one can ever get to it! I didn't want to use it against you or anything, I swear!”

Black Hat only looked at Flug's hand, holding his own, and doctor immediately let him go, like burned.”I trusted you with it, Flug” he said darkly.

“I know and I'm terribly sorry! I will do everything for you, I'll let you do everything with me, even against my will, but please, collecting it took me so much-”

There was a bang and Flug landed on the floor. His head throbbed and there was a taste of blood in his mouth. He bit inside of his cheek when Black Hat hit him with the journal. Demon looked at covering human from above and set the notebook in his hand on fire. It turned into ashes within seconds.

“Now you listen to me. I trusted you got rid of every trace of this damned ray. I trusted you won't get my life in danger like that and that's why I didn't punish you for that. What do you think would happen if some hero would get this?!”

“They wouldn't be able to decipher it-”

“Silence!” screeched demon so loud lights in the corridor flickered. “They would! How dense you have to be to ever think it's a good idea to left something like that available so easily?!” There were shadows rising around them, Black Hat visibly trying to hold back his fury. After few harsh huffs and growls he straightened and smoothed his suit. He looked at Flug angrily, but without usual red glimmer in his eye. “You disappointed me greatly today, Flug” he said and if Flug wasn’t terrified and in pain he would probably notice resignation in demon’s voice.

“Sir” choked out doctor when Black Hat moved toward the room.

“One more thing, Flug” he said, bringing already teary eyes toward his own. “We’re over here.”

Flug felt his stomach clutch and cold shudder on his back. Wait-

“Everything what happened between us till now didn’t happen at all.”

No wait-

“In matter of fact you’re supposed to forget about it and carry on with your work as always.”

Not after Flug started to-

“Please” whimpered doctor, hopelessly sitting on the cold floor, watching how Black Hat turns around and enters the room. There was harsh, green light inside and immediately after it vanished Black Hat emerged out of the room. He walked by the doctor and any of them even looked at themselves.

On his way back to his office Black Hat noticed the bite mark gone. He didn’t even have to start his experiment and it all was over. Good. Now he needed to make this disappointed, painful feeling in his chest go away too.

Flug didn’t know how long he was sitting there, just blankly staring at the door. No one interrupted him, it was like he was left to contemplate what just happened. When he finally stood up, with swollen cheek and aching… practically everything in his body, the sun was slowly setting outside. He walked upstairs, knowing that there’s cleaning ahead of him and much, much work and believing it's going to help now.

Demencia was waiting for him by doors to the lab, this one located in the plane. When she noticed him she immediately ran to him.

“I-I heard yelling, what happened?”

“Move away” hissed Flug through clenched teeth.

“I didn’t know what was in this diary, if it made him angry I’m sorry, but-”

“But what?!” yelled out of sudden doctor, throwing his hands around him. Demencia jumped back, not wanting to be hit. “What did you want to accomplish, huh? Did you want revenge for any stupid reason you came out with? Or what? Maybe you wanted to know what you’re for me, huh?!”

“Flug-”

“If I even had a diary I wouldn’t even consider writing in it about you! You’re a waste of space for me, an annoying stupid piece of shit who always screw up things important for me!” Flug hesitated for a moment but continued, his mind clouded by way more emotions than only anger. “You’re even less than experiment for me! If it depended on me you could as well just disappear!”

Flug angrily walked by stunned Demencia and slammed doors to his lab. In the anger he approached overturned desk, put it down, found his chair and sat down. He looked at empty desk and just then started to cool down.

With trembling hands he took off his goggles and paper bag. He placed them on the desk, brought legs close to his chest ang hugged them. Only then he let out broken sob.

Again, he wasn’t sure how much time he was crying. There was soft click of doors at some point but he didn’t care. He didn’t care if someone will see his face anymore, he showed it to one person already so what was the difference…

The mere thought ensured him that yes, there was a difference, a great one. But before he could react and cover his face somehow there were big, warm paws around his body. Flug trembled but grabbed these paws for dear life, feeling sudden need to be hold, comforted, to just forgot everything which happened today.

5.0.5 scooped him and sat down away from all the glass and suspiciously looking liquids around the floor. He hugged his creator, letting him cry out into his soft, blue furr. The bear couldn’t know what exactly happened and why Flug seemed so heartbroken, but could guess it had something to do with Black Hat. After all there was this thing happening between them. It was annoying, to know only part of full picture, but 5.0.5 wouldn’t press, if Flug didn’t want to talk about it.

And Flug didn’t want. He hated suffocating feeling in his heart and he hated how his body trembled and how he couldn’t stop crying. And he couldn’t stop thinking about Black Hat saying it’s over, everything between them was over. But what should Flug do, just take it? Now? Exactly in the moment when he understood…

When he understood he fell in love with Black Hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't publish less irregularly at this point, but I swear I'll finish this fic one day!


	8. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat doesn't like the state he's currently in. And Flug is scared of his life to the point of doing stupid things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took so long, sorry. Hope you all had nice Valentine's!   
> I'm determined to finish this fic but I'll be determined to do it faster if I'll see some comments ;3

Black Hat wasn't sure if there was a word to explain emotion he was currently experiencing. Of course there was a word for that, he just had never expect he would have to use it while referencing to himself, Great Lord Black Hat, Overlord of All Universes, evil mastermind who  _ had no feelings in the first place _ .

He would like to keep that image.

Not knowing how to call emotions building inside of him didn't help at all. He wanted to kill someone. Someones. Go on a killing rampage and decrease Earth's population. But then, that didn't go well with his evil gentleman-salesman appearance he choose and wanted to keep. And, what's worse, someone could actually call him a drama queen! Like what he was going through was some kind of petty teenager drama!

He himself would call that anyone going through the same as him right now and he knew that.

That's why he decided to burrow himself in work, occupy his mind with anything possible. He didn't exactly remember how much time passed since he actually did that amount of paperwork. Probably because he never did any work before, everything leaving to Flug-

Black Hat growled, shredding some old document he was going to throw out anyway. He couldn't even think about the doctor, it made Black Hat cringe internally. He was angry, furious but every time he so much as looked at Flug from the shadows - usually in the laboratory with that waste of space he created - whole anger was leaving him. And then, after going back to his office, the urge to destroy something was becoming almost too strong to hold back.

He felt betrayed and usually for betraying him the punishment was death. But he couldn't kill Flug. His former and only scientist. His fuck toy he had fun with. For pretty short time but it still was nice change after not having any fun at all long before that situation in the lab. Sexually or not it didn't matter - Flug could be… entertaining. 

Black Hat groaned and sighed, touching his neck, where Flug bit him that one time. This place kept itching even though it healed few days ago and it was making him concerned. But it couldn't distract him from that extremely important work he had to do!

The demon boringly looked over documents scattered on his desk and stood up. If he was anything close to human he would say that his head is starting to hurt, but in this case the feeling was completely different. It still was there tho and Black Hat was ready to call it a day and have a drink.

It was getting late anyway. Four in the afternoon was late for humans right? Some were going to bed at this time right? Black Hat stood up, scratching his chest and then stretching, his body making the sound of popping bones. He groaned happily and went out of his office.

His body didn't have any actual bones, but the sound was nice for his ears. And unsettling for humans, so it was doing two things at once.

Walking down the corridor, dimmed with thick, red curtains, Black Hat was there but at the same time wasn't. He was more like a shadow, darkening whole room he appeared in, scaring other shadows which get lost in the labyrinth of his mansion. He cherished those moments, they were unusually calming for him, especially when he walked on that blue bear…

It wasn't such a bad idea, finding the bear and scaring him a little. He could let some steam out. Maybe it would make him refresh his mind, start thinking about anything but that traitor bitch his scientist.

So he started searching for the bear. He was usually in the kitchen or in one of laboratories, doing these gross, awful things he was famous for. Being cute, adorable and caring. Ugh.

But he wasn't in the kitchen. Black Hat really didn't want to go to the lab, where Flug probably was still mourning over what happened few days ago. He decided he will go and just peek inside - maybe bear wasn't there and was hiding somewhere else in the mansion? Playing cat and mouse with Black Hat! That even could be entertaining a little!

It appeared 5.0.5 indeed wasn't in the lab. What was concerning, he was under the door to the airplane lab. Whining and scratching it. It was unusual, that Flug didn't let his crud inside.

Black Hat formed back into his handsome self and cleaned his throat, drawing bear's attention to him. 5.0.5 looked at him and his worried expression changed into anger. To be honest Black Hat was amazed that this thing can actually make this expression, but didn't like that he was angry at him. He should be terrified.

“What” barked Black Hat, not politely at all, knowing very well why the bear is angry at him.

5.0.5 crossed his paws on his chubby belly and murmured something, making smug face. The same kind Flug was doing while explaining anything to anyone.

Oh how Black Hat despised that expression.

“I'm not here to apologize, if that's what you're insinuating. Only person who should be greatly sorry is him.” 5.0.5 shook his head with resignation. “Anyway. What's going on in here?”

Like if he recalled something out of sudden, 5.0.5 whined and turned toward the door. He put his paw on it and looked sadly at Black Hat.

“What's the problem? He don't want you there. Maybe got bored with you?” Black Hat smirked only making the bear roll his eyes. He touched his snout and put a paw on the lab's door again. Black Hat squinted, his tongue flickering out of his mouth. And he felt it - harsh smell of few chemicals. It wasn't unusual for Flug to use chemicals while working, but the smell was so strong it could probably be poisoning for a human.

“Blasted idiot!” snarled the demon, not exactly in 5.0.5's direction, and showed him away from the door. He hit it so hard it fell from its hinges and with a bang hit the floor. “Flug!” Black Hat growled in scientist's direction. 

Flug was standing by his desk. When Black Hat punched his way through the door he jumped and turned toward him, covering a little, his legs visibly trembling.

“S-sir! Wha-what are you, why-”

“Are you trying to kill yourself?!” Black Hat walked further inside. “Because if that is what this smell is then better fucking don't be!” he yelled, walking toward his scientist. Flug yelped and-

There was a click and Black Hat stopped abruptly. He looked down, on his legs, which were stuck in a fragile looking trap. He snarled and wanted to look at Flug, probably finally unleash some of the furry on him but when he straightened there was another click. He noticed Flug next to him and immediately felt weaker. He knew that feeling.

5.0.5, still behind the entrance, whined, drawing Flug's attention toward him. The scientist stepped back, out of Black Hat's reach, avoiding demon's claws swung at him, and smiled.

“Oh it's okay  _ mi pequeño _ ” he said with this little, sweet voice, making Black Hat gag almost theatrically. “We just need to talk a little. The smell is just perfumes, don't worry. Could you please give us some space?” 5.0.5 didn't look convinced but nodded and slowly left.

Black Hat touched around his neck and device resting there. It was way too similar to a collar and that single thought was infuriating enough. Not mentioning the fact that it, apparently, was a device restricting his powers.

When did Flug manage to make it was beyond the demon.

“I swear Flug, when you'll let me go I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for weeks!” growled demon, searching the collar for a switch or anything just to take it off.

Flug looked at him and his shoulders  immediately hunched down. He turned around and walked back to his desk. “O-or I could never let you go, r-right?” he said. “I know it ca-can be risky but I won't let you, let you kill me. Because I made a stupid mis-mistake.” Flug, observed closely by Black Hat, took a syringe in his hand and squirted out a little of the fluid from the inside. Black Hat showed all of his teeth in angry grimace.

“What is that?” he growled out in syringe direction. Flug looked at him for a moment, like he was considering the idea of sharing that information with him but finally shook his head.

“Something which will keep you down for enough time for me to apply another device under your skin” he said finally stopping with that annoying stuttering. “A-at least I hope so. I was kina working blindly on it.

“Apply another device under my skin?” Black Hat asked further glaring at Flug's hands. The doctor perked up immediately, as he always do when ready to talk about his idea, and moved few steps toward the demon.

“Yes! You can't walk around with big, metal collar on you right? I'm gonna implant a chip somewhere in your body which will suppress your powers. And stop you be-before killing me!” Flug smiled visibly proud of himself. But Black Hat…

Black Hat looked terrified. Wide eyes, eyebrows lifted high, lower lip trembling almost comically. Flug, after looking him in the face, backed a little with shocked look in his goggles. “Flug you, you can’t” huffed the demon and tried to pry himself out of the trap. “Look at me! I'll be defenceless, I'm nothing without my powers!”

Black Hat's voice hitched up at the end, making Flug tiptoe toward him. He felt powerful need to comfort his boss, promise the demon that he will be always there, by his side, to help him if needed. Save him. Flug stopped next to Black Hat and wanted to touch his face with his free hand, caress his skin softly, pet him, kiss his forehead and hug him. 

The demon immediately snapped at his hand, by few millimeters missing biting off Flug's fingers. Flug yelped, jumping back, holding his hand close to his chest.

Black Hat chuckled darkly, straightening and folding his hands behind him. “Oh Flug. You were so good, pardon, so bad. Finally showed some backbone. And then destroyed all that with that one, stupid move!” he laughed again. “You really believed me? I thought you know me better than that.”

“You-” Flug clenched his hand on the syringe. “You are insufferable!” he yelled. “Are you even considering the situation you're in?! I could just kill you! Destroy you! And you're still keep being a dickhead!”

“Please Flug. Kill me? Did you actually inhale too much of your chemicals? Maybe you could try destroying this body but I'll be back, you can be sure about this.”

“But the Soul Exterminator-”

“Shut up. You could shut me down. Restrict my powers. Do whatever you want. I'll be after you at some point after all. And you'll die like every person who ever betrayed me like you did. Like you did before and like you're doing right now.”

“Before? Are you talking about my notes? That was a fucking mistake!”

“That kind of mistake you're not allow to make!” Black Hat yelled, his voice bouncing around the laboratory making Flug cringe. “Yet, only punishment I gave you was taking away your little, silly collection. But you still decided to just what, catch me? Make me your pet? Because you won't let me kill you for that thing you already got punished for? I thought you're not that stupid doctor!” Flug kept silent, eyes behind his goggles not visible. “Now you went too far. You can let me out now and maybe, and I'll repeat that, maybe your death won't be painful. Continue with your idiotic plan and I swear you'll be dying for days, at least.”

Flug didn't move for a moment. He thought what to do but wasn't worried. After all it was his plan. His devices. It was him. Black Hat never had to fight against someone so bright and amazing like him.

And it was Black Hat who basically made him, from the child to the best scientist in the world! It was hilarious.

“Nevermind.” Flug shrugged. “From what you're saying I'll die anyway. I can as well continue.”

Flug moved closer to Black Hat again. He checked syringe in his hand and prepared to just dab Black Hat with it in one, swift move. The demon didn't spare a look to it, sticking his eyes in Flug with little smirk on his face.

What a fucking jerk.

None of them expected sudden, loud explosion somewhere close to the mansion. Something turned the alarm on, loud, high sound filling the laboratory. Whole airplane shook making Flug sway and almost lose his balance. He looked around the room. 

“What did you do?” he snarled at the demon.

“It's not me.” Black Hat looked around the room as well. “But I think you should let me go now.”

“Yeah sure!” Flug ran to one of his desks and looked at the monitor standing on it. He put the syringe on the desk, clicking between cameras outside and inside the mansion, searching for the reason of that explosion.

There was another one, more powerful, knocking the syringe off of the desk. It broke, making the doctor swear but keep searching. He didn't notice that also the trap keeping Black Hat in one place opened, the mechanism damaged. 

Black Hat looked at his legs and smirked. He stepped out of the trap and slowly walked toward his scientist. He wasn't sure what exactly was the reason behind these explosions but Flug was quick to tell him.

“Fuck, heroes” he huffed and turned toward Black Hat. Seeing the demon slowly walking toward him made him yelp but before Black Hat could approach him there was a crash.

This time whole airplane swayed. There was a gritting sound of metal bending, scratching on itself which Flug knew pretty well. He looked around the lab again, trying to keep himself up and noticed confused look on Black Hat's face.

“S-sir, please, don't, don't move.”

“What-”

The airplane out of sudden jumped. Everything Flug stored on shelves, desks and racks immediately fell down - beakers, cups, flasks, devices, computers, everything he used while working - and broke. Some liquids blended and Flug could see which became highly explosive or poisonous. Which were going to blow up half of his laboratory in less that a minute, start a fire or make his lungs shrink and suffocate him.

“Oh god” sighed the doctor exactly when the airplane tilted harshly, the metal groaning unpleasantly. Flug tried to move closer to Black Hat, probably out of habit searching for protection by his side, but stepped in the broken syringe and slipped. He fell down, hitting his chin and started sliding back, toward the tail, seeing Black Hat who, somehow, kept standing.

Flug managed to stop himself but heard another explosion behind him. He could feel the rising heat on his legs but kept looking at Black Hat, pleading him for help, not wanting to see what was happening behind him. But Black Hat kept still, looking back at him.

The demon could see how terrified Flug was. He could see the hell starting under him, the airplane still slowly moving and it were seconds before it's going to fall and kill the human. Black Hat should leave him. Shouldn't even consider trying to save him. But then, only Flug could take the collar off, right?

Black Hat, out of sudden, jumped down. Exactly in the moment when the airplane groaned again, finally slipping out of the roof. And everything what happened next seemed to happen in slow motion.

There was a shelf, passing Black Hat, which the demon grabbed. It tugged him faster down, toward the fire and his falling, screaming scientist. Black Hat could see dread in Flug’s goggles and this pathetic, reaching for him hand. And then Flug vanishing in thick, dark smoke and fire. That didn’t stop Black Hat. He grabbed the shelf harder, falling after the scientist.

The airplane met the ground. There were few more explosions and colorful gases escaping the wreck, making heroes, still around, not daring to come closer.

Under the fire, still burning in few places, the scraps of metal and the shelf which miraculously stayed almost untouched Black Hat coughed out his violet blood. His clothes were destroyed and skin on his face burned. Also there was weird feeling in his guts he wasn’t similar with, but for now decided to focus on the human, laying under him.

Flug seemed unconscious. He was breathing fast, shallow and smelled like pain and fear, but his eyes were closed behind the goggles. Black Hat moved one of his hand under Flug’s bag, still smoldering a little, and patted the human on the cheek. Flug jolted, looked at the demon and howled. Black Hat was quick to put his hand on doctor’s mouth.

“Quiet, Flug” he whispered, his voice came out harsh and wheezing. “They can not know where we are.”

After a few moments Flug calmed a little but now there were tears visible through his goggles. Black Hat took his hand away, cringing a little.

“I’m so-sorry” immediately whined Flug and gasped. “My legs…”

Black Hat cringed again - this time out of different reason - and grabbed Flug’s chin so the human couldn’t look at his legs. The demon couldn’t let him know how his legs were right now, he was sure it will make Flug panic even more and Black Hat needed him to think clear, at least for few more moments.

“Flug, first look at me. You need to take this collar off, understand?”

Flug’s eyes widened. “But, but you-”

“Now, I need to go get rid of those cursed heroes” huffed the demon. “And it will be a little difficult with that scrap of metal sticking out of my chest.”

Flug looked down as much as the hand on his chin let him. He couldn’t see very well in the dark but was able to notice long rod, bended in few places, going through the shelf over them, Black Hat’s body and into other pieces of his laboratory under them, way too close to Flug’s own body. Black Hat was bleeding heavily, thankfully his corrosive blood didn’t fall on Flug yet, but it wasn’t what the doctor worried about right now.

He was fucking furious.

His plan, it was perfect. But those heroes just had to come and destroy everything, including his beloved airplane laboratory. There was a thought for a second, what if they were prepared to come while Black Hat was stripped out of his powers? But that thought was silly. How could they know? And anyway, there were more important things to do right now than coming out with conspiracy theories.

Seeking revenge.

“W-will you, will you kill them? All?” he asked with small voice looking up at his boss.

Black Hat smiled, some of the blood leaking through his teeth. “I will.”

Flug gulped. He knew there will be consequences for him if he’ll do it and worried about them. But he will die or - worse - get into heroes’ hands if he won’t free Black Hat. He trembled again.

“Dongle.”

There was a click and Black Hat felt all his powers coming back. He sighed, his bones cracked and Flug heard wet sound of moving flesh, ripping skin and guts changing their places, like long, slimy worms. Black Hat chuckled darkly, making Flug shiver. And close his tearful eyes, immediately fearing for his life.

But Black Hat didn’t kill him right then, right there, only softly caressing his face with a claw, a claw which was able of cutting diamonds. “Don’t move. I’ll be back for you when I’ll finish.”

And Flug was alone.

The human immediately took a shaky breath, held back since opening the collar. It was laying there, somewhere, and Flug wished to grab it, to have anything to protect himself with when Black Hat will return. But he couldn't. He couldn't even move a finger.

His body was stiff and cold, like body of a dead man. He didn't like that comparison, not at all, not after what happened before that attack. He, himself could actually become a dead man.

Finally, after Black Hat left, everything came back to the doctor. His unsuccessful try to catch the demon, their argument in his laboratory, the attack…

His laboratory! All his experiments he stored in it, these not finished yet, every prototype, every single blueprint, everything was destroyed now. Along with the airplane. Along with place he spent most of his time, even more than inside of his room, since starting working for Black Hat.

More angry, frustrated tears flew out of his eyes. At least he knew Black Hat will for sure make these heroes pay-

5.0.5. What if 5.0.5 was there with them. What if they attacked when Flug was alone in that laboratory only with 5.0.5. The bear wouldn't get terribly hurt, but the trauma caused by airplane collapsing over you, exploding into fire, closing like a coffin, it would change him! The doctor hoped so much his son was safe right now because if any of those heroes would lie a finger on 5.0.5 he would come to their lair and-

Flug realized he would probably die in those flames, or get injured to the point of not leaving his bed (and thus dying because Black Hat would throw him away) till the end of his life if Black Hat wasn't there.

Flug clenched his fists angrily and immediately noticed he can move again. He gasped, slowly moving his hand up and then down, trying to touch his legs, check them out. They felt weird, there was distant feeling of pain but he wasn't sure if they were actually hurting or not.

His skin barely reacted when he touched it.

Flug could remember falling into the fire, legs first, then there was white pain and Black Hat patting him on his face. He realized he fell into the fire.

Doctor felt nauseous. He placed his hand back on its place, his mind reminding him everything he knew about burns. If there wasn't any pain it was probably a bad burn. But maybe he was just in shock and the pain didn't reach his mind yet? He gasped again, out of sudden not getting enough air inside of his lungs, his heart hammering against his ribcage. He was starting to panic and he needed to calm himself right now, panic never was good in situations like that.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm his breath in the first place. But his mind immediately send him images of his body - burned to the bone, devastated, not able to move anymore. He whined, opening his eyes, seeing nothing more than darkness. And then he realized one more thing. Black Hat should be back already.

It was impossible but what if these heroes caught him? And left without even minding Flug, remembering that he was there as well, or thinking he's dead because there's no possibility any human could live through that. He was going to die in pain, suffocating himself under all this fucking metal-

There was metal scraping and shifting over him.

-or getting crushed by his own laboratory.

In panic, getting terrified he's going to die within few minutes, Flug screamed. He screamed loud and long, hurting his throat more than it was already by inhaling smoke. Then he screamed once more, and again, again and even when the shelf protecting him vanished, letting fresh air and light inside.

At first Flug didn't notice silhouette, glaring at him with blank expression. He kept screaming, his eyes full of tears, snot coming out of his nose, letting out a gurgling noise every time he was taking a breath. Demencia grimaced at this. She couldn't see how awful he looked under the bag, but the scream was annoying. Then her eyes slid on Flug's legs and her look softened.

“What's going on?!” Black Hat barked behind her finally getting into Flug's view. Doctor's scream faltered for a moment, but he didn't quite catch that he's (relatively) safe now.

“Why is he screaming?” asked Demencia, glimpse of worry in her voice.

“Because he's an idiot” answered Black Hat and, helping himself with shadows, lifted Flug onto his arms. He shook his doctor a little. “Flug! Open your eyes you moron!”

Flug's scream hitched, he stopped, probably out of breath and clenched his teeth. He hooked his fingers into Black Hat's shirt, clinging to him like if he could vanish in a second. The doctor was shivering harshly, still crying, snot and tears already destroying the bag and getting on Black Hat's clothes. It didn't help that Flug apparently decided to hide his face in demon's cape.

Black Hat scowled and looked at Demencia. “Bring the doctor, you know which one. And be quick.”

Demencia nodded harshly and, surprisingly without a word, rushed to the city. Black Hat looked after her for few seconds, then at his destroyed house. Hole in the roof, another hole in the wall where his office was. It was obvious that attack wasn't accidental. 

He looked down, at quivering Flug and went toward the mansion.

.

When Flug got his mind back even so little he was laying on the operational table in his lab under the ground. That wasn’t the nicest of feelings he could wake up to. Then his eyes adjusted to the brightness around the laboratory and he saw two silhouettes standing above him. One he recognized immediately - top hat, coat, burned a little in few places, that stern look and scowl - and breathed shakily. He didn’t remember yet why he was in trouble, but that face never meant anything good.

The other silhouette had a labcoat over its shoulders. That was somehow comforting, but crazy hair, big, round glasses and maniacal smile wasn’t. He knew that person, more that he would like to. It was an underground medic, known from occasional experiments on her patients. Just a crazy fucking bitch.

“Oh look who’s back!” she chirped happily and only then Flug noticed a syringe in her hand. “Too bad you gotta go back to sleep, doc.”

Flug wanted to argue but she quickly injected something into his vein. It was strong, but the doctor managed to catch Black Hat’s words.

“Can you carry on by yourself?”

“Ya, sure, blackman! Gotta be quick too!”

“I’ll be in my office when you’ll finish.”

Flug didn’t like staying unconscious and alone in the laboratory with her. He made a whiny noise, his hand moving where Black Hat was standing few seconds before. “Black… no…” he managed to groan and turn his head, searching for his boss. His eyelids became so heavy it was almost painful to keep them open.

He felt hands on his face, still covered with the bag, and again looked into these round glasses.

“Don’tcha worry, doc, you’re in good hands!”

He drifted off, looking at that wide, cannibalistic smile.

.

When doctor Flug woke up again he wasn't anymore in the laboratory. He was in bed, immediately noticing it's Black Hat's bed. It was dark, probably the middle of the night outside, but Flug could never know because of these thick curtains in the windows.

He groaned. His head didn't exactly hurt, but felt numb and it wasn't nice as well. He tried to look around the room but it was too dark for him to see anything more than shadows and contours of furniture. Flug could feel something on his neck but his body felt too tired for him to move and check it out.

He was probably on the painkillers, looking at the fact how his legs ended up like. Sighing shakily Flug relaxed into the mattress. There were things he worried about, like Black Hat, all of his vitals still being on their place inside of him (after meeting that doctor, Martha, everyone would worry about this), his legs, Black Hat… but now he needed rest, not worrying his ass off and stressing over his life.

But before he could fall asleep again he felt another presence in the room. He knew who it was, the power was unmistakable.

When Black Hat got finally noticed he sighed. Took Flug long enough. Probably because all those medications Martha injected into his body.

The demon stood up, a candle appearing in his hand. It lit up his face mischievously. He moved closer to the bed, to make Flug look at him. The doctor purposely didn't open his eyes, fearing for his life, and Black Hat knew it. He didn't blame the human. After all he promised him long and painful death.

Flug knew Black Hat is standing over him and waiting for scientist to look at him. The doctor swallowed with difficulty. He didn't want to have this talk. As well as didn't want to learn his fate. But they would stay like that forever if he didn't do anything. So, slowly, he opened his eyes.

Black Hat didn't even flinch, with that stern face looking at Flug.

“Sir,” it was so dark and quiet Flug felt like he should keep his voice down “I'm sorry.” Doctor looked away, not being able to hold Black Hat’s glare. “I risked whole company because what I did and-”

Flug was silenced with one gesture of Black Hat's hand. The demon put the candle on the nightstand and sat down on the bed, not taking his eye away from Flug.

The doctor felt like he's going to start crying in a moment.

“I already told you that what you did was stupid. But the attack wasn't your fault. However, punishment won't miss you.” Flug whimpered. What could it be? Tortures? The Realm of Unbelievable Suffering? Death?

His mind was too groggy to realize Black Hat wouldn't take effort to save him just to kill him later.

The demon chuckled. “I told you, you won't be able to use your legs for weeks, right?” He patted Flug's wounded knee, making the doctor whine. “And to prevent you from getting help from your bear or Demencia…” Black Hat didn't finish but reached to Flug's neck. The doctor curled his shoulder but didn't even try to stop his boss.

Black Hat hooked his fingers on something resting on Flug's neck and yanked him up, choking him a little. The doctor yelped, stopping few centimeters away from demon’s face. Flug immediately moved his hands up, to check out what was Black Hat holding onto.

It felt like leather collar, but without any clasp or anything.

Flug looked, confused at Black Hat.

“This” the demon started explaining “is bounded to my bed. If I'll need you to move from it or you need to use the toilet the bond will lessen, but otherwise you won't be able to move away too much.”

Black Hat let Flug go. The doctor didn't lay down tho, still touching around the collar and looking down.

“I, I thought we're done” he whispered finally.

“Done?”

“Ye-yeah, like you said, I was supposed to forget everything which happened be-between us.” Flug didn't like how his voice trembled. It wasn't normal, fearful or embarrassed stuttering. 

Black Hat took a moment before answering. “I'm not keeping you here to fuck you, you moron, but to keep an eye on you. You just showed how reckless you can be while unsupervised.”

Flug blinked and finally looked up at Black Hat. “I thought… I thought you want to make me your slave, or something.”

“I'm not a savage, Flug. I won't try to fuck you if you don't want it.” Anger crossed Black Hat's face at that assumption. Flug nodded, a little embarrassed of assuming his boss could do something like this.

And then a thought crossed his tired mind running on painkillers and few hours of sleep since days.

“What if I want to?” he asked louder, quitting whispering, his voice hoarse.

Black Hat looked at him for very long moment. Finally shook his head, like if rejecting some intrusive thoughts and stood up. “That's one of things we will discuss tomorrow. When you'll think clearly.”

Flug nodded. That was probably a good idea.

He observed how Black Hat left his room, leaving the candle on the nightstand and only then lay down. For a moment observed the tiny candlewick burning, then lifted himself on his elbow and put it out warily.

Laying under the warm, soft cover, in this amazing bed and trying to fall asleep Flug thought about that feeling he got before, so close to Black Hat's face. He still wanted to kiss him. And wasn't sure if he liked it.


End file.
